Cross Country Escape
by dragongoddess13
Summary: With intense feelings deep inside Rogue's heart, she turns to Gambit for guidance and the chance to escape once again. lemons in later chapters
1. Betrayal

Cross Country Escape

Chapter 1: Betrayal

A/N: Ok, at the risk of being redundant. Magneto is now a part of the X-Men and is referred to by the students as Professor Magnus. The brother hood and the Acolytes with the exception of Sabertooth are part of the team as well.

When Rouge was 17 and Andrea (formerly known as X-23) 16 Logan legally adopted them.

Gambit does not live in the mansion but he now lives in Bayville, he acts as more of a liaison to the X-Men, but Rogue sometimes sees him on a regular basis.

Also, I have been wrestling wiht myself for a while on whether or not to post this so soon, so chapter two may not be up for a few days even though it's already written, in face every chapter up until 6 are written but this is a story that is going to require a lot of my time so please be paitent. I really don't want to end up doing what I've done with a few other stories. (which is discontinue them.)

Oh and the the first chapters are a little depressing and slow but their just build up to the main idea!!!!

**ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

She could see it in their eyes, the betrayal, the unrealized hatred. She knew they didn't want to hate her, that they still cared maybe even pitied her, but she still felt alone. She could say she didn't have a choice, say she wished things were different, but in the end it was all a lie.

The minute she heard about the supposed 'cure' for mutants she felt this weight in her chest lift. The weight, that for years had plague her with depression, anger and jealousy. She was poison, she was everyone's living nightmare (literally, she had everyone's nightmares). She was like that evil creature you'd see in a fantasy movie, the one that just wanted to destroy everything.

She honestly tried to find another way. She meditated, she worked with the Professors she even talked to Agatha Harthy, but still there was no answer to her life long problem. So late one night, while the mansion slept peacefully, she left for New York City, where a large distribution center for the 'cure' was located.

She knew the Professor's both knew and she knew that Logan suspected she would go, so when she returned to the mansion three days later, she wasn't surprised to be called into Professor Xavier's office.

All the instructors were gathered there, no doubt waiting for her to officially tell them what they already knew. So she did.

Jean and Scott hid their emotions well, but she could still tell they were a little confused. Mr. McCoy seemed to understand completely why she did it and even Storm was understanding of her situation. On the other hand, Professor Magnus seemed a little upset, but she couldn't blame him, after all he fought for, for the mutant population it wasn't surprising, and Professor Xavier seemed disappointed, probably more because he wanted to keep trying with the therapy he was using to help her get control.

And then their was Logan, the only one who really mattered of the group. His expression was the same as always, stern, but their was something else there. In his eyes, a small glimmer of…was that sadness?

She sighed as she left the office behind, Professor Xavier's words still ringing in her head.

_"You'll always have a place here, Rogue." _

She sighed. _"But for how long?"_

* * *

The first day back was and wasn't what she expected. A lot of the kids, the ones who were proud to be X-Men and of their powers avoided her, but then again they avoided her when she had powers anyway. Kitty came to find her right away the next morning, having nothing to say but that she was still her best friend and always would be. Rogue pretended to be indifferent, but both of them knew Kitty's friendship meant the world to her. Next came Kurt, her little blue step brother, whom once again reinforced that he loved her no matter what or who she was. She smiled at him a true genuine smile and for the first time, she gave him a hug, no barriers, no shield. She decided that she liked it more then she ever thought she would.

Andrea came to find her later that day, closer to dinner. Since Logan had adopted them both, the younger girl had taken to treating Rogue like a real sister, which honestly was ok with Rogue, (she always wanted a sister). They had become very close in the last few years, but today was different.

"Why?" she asked seriously. Rogue looked up from her sketch pad, trying to decide if she was angry or just curious. It was always hard to tell with her.

"Ah…Ah, couldn't see another way." Rogue replied honestly. "Ah just want to be able to touch somebody." she continued. Andrea nodded.

"Ok." she said, leaning forward and hugging her step sister. "As long as your happy." she continued as she walked out.

And then curfew rolled around and everyone was getting ready for bed. That's when Logan decided to make his move. He sat down on the bed next to her and was silent for while, before saying;

"How ya feeling?"

"Tired." Rogue replied. "But the doctors said that was normal." he didn't know if it was just him, but her accent seemed thicker, like she was holding something back.

"Listen kid." he finally continued. "I'm not going to pretend to understand what you've been through, but if you ever need to talk…" he left it hanging.

"Ah know, thanks…" she paused. "Dad." Logan looked at her surprised, before a light smile replaced it.

"Come here, stripes." he said, pulling her into a hug. She gladly accepted and laid her head on his shoulder.

Their wasn't anything else that needed to be said.

* * *

While she knew the only people who really mattered to her, were there to support her, she still couldn't shake the feeling that she let the team down. She felt like she was suffocating in a sea of disappointment and betrayal, a sea that she filled in herself. There was nothing wrong with being a mutant, she firmly believed that, but by getting the 'cure' she had pretty much told everyone different.

They just didn't understand. They didn't understand what it was like to never touch a single person. To know what is was like to feel skin on skin. To kiss the man she loved, or just to dance with him. She was cursed, used by her own mother, betrayed by her own skin.

But now she was finally free, free to touch, free to kiss, free to love with out barriers. And if no one else understood that then she considered them lucky.

* * *

"I don't understand." Bobby said slouching down on the couch. "I love being an X-Man, why would anyone want to change?"

"Because not everyone is lucky enough to be able to freeze things, Bobby." Jubilee defended. "Not every mutants powers are a "blessing"."

"Still, that whole cure thing seems to be nothing but an excuse to take the easy way out." Jamie continued. Just then Mr. McCoy walked in.

"Is it really cowardice for a person to want to fit in?" he asked, gaining everyone's attention. "This is not something a group of people can understand unless they too go through it."

"Yea, but still, I once heard Professor Xavier talking to Logan about how Rogue had the potential to be a class 5 mutant if she could control her powers. I'd love to be a class 5. Why would anyone want to give that up?" Bobby asked.

"Do not act as if your feelings are the general consensus, Ice Man. Not everyone's powers are as simple or controllable as yours."

The room was silent as they thought about what Mr. McCoy said. But no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't help but feel betrayed.

* * *

A/N: Short first chapter I know but I just wanted to get the idea out. Please review and chapter 2 will be up soon. warning the first few chapters are a little depressing.

-RED


	2. Escape

Cross Country Escape

Chapter 2: Escape

A/N: And here comes chapter 2, enjoy!!!

* * *

She could still hear their voices ringing in her mind. The distinct sound of betrayal in them. She wanted to be normal, she did this all for herself and as she did it she never considered what anyone else would think. Why should she, she had never before cared what anyone else thought of her. But now everything seemed so much more important then what she looked like or how she acted.

It'd been a week since she came home and the entire time she felt anything but home. She felt even more alone then she had before this all started. She felt isolated and depressed and dirty. The 'cure' was suppose to change all that. It was supposed to make her touchable, approachable, but it hadn't changed a thing, because now it made her all those things for different, more painful reasons.

Rogue laid back on her bed, starring up at the ceiling. She sighed, closing her eyes, to hold back tears.

"Why so sad, Chere?" she heard in that deep sexy Cajun voice she knew all to well. She opened her eyes and turned toward the open balcony door. "Haven't seen yo' in awhile, mon ami. Where yo' been?" Gambit continued. Rogue sat up, turning to sit on the edge of the bed.

"New York City." she replied simply.

"Any particular reason?" he asked, coming to sit next to her. She sighed.

"Ah…" she paused. "Ah, got the 'cure'." she said. Gambit watched her surprised.

"Really?" he asked. She nodded. He watched her before continuing. "An'

Et yo' still look so sad." she looked down at her hands.

"Ah, can finally touch people. Ah can finally get close." she said. "But, now Ah feel Lahke Ah don't belong." she said. "Lahke Ah've betrayed them." she looked up at him, looking straight into his stunning eyes. "Do yah think Ah betrayed them?"

He was silent as he starred back into her beautiful green orbs. They were pleading with him to tell her she was going to be ok, that she wasn't as horrible as she thought she was.

"Did yo' do 'dis fo' yo'self?" he asked. She looked at him confused. "Did yo' do 'dis fo' yo'self, o' did yo' do it fo' someone else?" she looked away as if to think on it for a moment.

"Well, for mahself Ah guess." she replied.

" 'den yo' did not'in' wrong Chere." he explained. A tear rolled down her cheek as she listened to Gambit. He saw this, and reached forward to wipe the tear away. His fingers lingered on the skin of her cheek. It suddenly hit him, he could finally touch her. Rogue looked up at him, taking his hand in hers. Their eyes locked mesmerized by each other. "Listen Chere." Gambit said, finally breaking the tension. "Moi offer still stands." he continued.

"What?" she asked confused. He smiled lightly at her.

"Sometimes all yo' really need is t' run away fo' a little while." he explained. Her eyes widened as she realized what he was offering her.

"Ah'll, think about it." she said slowly. He nodded in understanding. There was a silence between them again as they found themselves mesmerized by each others eyes once again. Gambit was determined to break it, however, before he did something they would both regret.

It was no secret to him that she liked him and in all honesty he returned her feelings ten fold. But she was still young, only eighteen and fresh out of high school and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. She was still so innocent, and sweet (even if she wouldn't admit it). She was literally as virgin as her untouched skin and he had no intention of ruining that, like he did so many other things.

"Meanwhile." he started breaking the tension in the air with his notoriously charming smile. "Would yo' be so kind as t' join 'dis humble Cajun fo' 'de evening?" she blinked suddenly thrown out of her stupor. She seemed to fall into their usual antics with his change in demeanor.

"Humble mah ass." she replied crossing her arms. "But Ah suppose Ah could this one tahme." she goaded.

"'Dat's all I ask." he replied, smirking at her attempt to goad him. "I shall pick yo' up at 7, Chere." he continued standing from the bed and turning to kneel on one knee in front of her. He lifted her hand from her lap and kissed the bare skin of her knuckles. She blushed, smiling lightly as he walked back to the balcony and disappeared over the side.

Rogue stood from the bed, and started toward the balcony doors,(she wanted to watch him leave), but just as she made it, there was a knocking at her bedroom door. She turned to walk toward the inside door, when she reached it she opened it to reveal Logan.

He said nothing as he poked his head inside the room and sniffed the air suspiciously. He looked around ignoring Rogue's questioning stare. When he saw the room was empty he looked down at Rogue.

"Something wrong, dad?" she asked. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"We have a front door." he stated simply before turning on his heels and walking away. She poked her head out into the hallway, smiling after the older man.

* * *

"I, like want full details when you get home, ok?" Kitty said, sitting Indian style on Rogue's bed. Rogue smiled lightly at her reflection in the full length mirror. She wore a pair of tight black jeans and a tight black and blood red tube top (his favorite colors). She also wore simple black and white low cut converse and her usual make up. Her hair had grown quite a bit since her high school days (now ending three to five inches past her shoulder), she straightened it tonight and left it down. To finish off the look she wore her usual rings and her favorite necklace (a silver locket Logan had gotten her and Andrea for their first Christmas as his newly adopted daughters. Inside was a picture of the three of them).

"How do Ah look?" Rogue asked turning to face Kitty. Kitty smiled knowingly up at her best friend.

"You look hot." she replied. "Gambit won't be able to keep his eyes or hands off you." Rogue smiled at her best friend. Ever since Rogue had gotten home, Kitty had noticed how bad she was feeling, so she had taken to emphasizing her newly found freedom whenever she could. Rogue honestly didn't know what she would do with out Kitty.

Before Rogue could say anything a knock came at the door. Rogue turned to answer it, coming face to face with Logan (…again).

"Hey, kid, Andrea and I are going to get somethin' to eat, you wanna…" he stopped noticing her state of dress. "Going somewhere?" he asked, his suspicion from earlier returning.

"Um…" Rogue started.

"She's got, like a date." Kitty interrupted, Rogue turned and glared.

"Really, now. This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain Cajun who doesn't know how to use a door, would it?" Logan asked. Rogue turned back to him.

"Actually, yes." she replied. "And he's using the door this time." she continued sensing the question coming. Logan let out a deep breath, just as Andrea walked up.

"Uh oh." Andrea said. "I know that expression." Logan turned to the younger girl and scowled, Rogue laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gambit pulled up the long drive way of the Xavier institute, parking his bike at the foot of the steps. He checked his watch. 6:59, exactly on time. He stood from his bike, adjusting the collar of his black button up shirt, under his long brown trench coat. He also wore tight black jeans and black bike boots. He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. An answer wasn't far behind, as Scott Summers opened the door.

"Gambit?" he questioned as if he were some kind of illusion. Gambit scoffed inwardly. He never really like him all that much.

"Oui, expecting someone else?" Gambit asked. It took Scott a second to shake off his surprise and when he did, it was only to sound of Rogue's voice.

"Hey Remy." Rogue greeted coming to stand next to Scott. Scott looked down at her in shock. He stepped away from the door, only then noticing Logan, Kitty and Andrea standing behind him.

"Bon Jour, mon ami." Gambit replied, kissing her hand as he did earlier. "Yo' look tres manijfic.(spelling?)" he continued, looking her over. She blushed at his compliment, ignoring the giggles of her best friend and sister behind her. She could almost feel Logan's glare on her back. "Shall we go?" he asked. Rogue nodded allowing him to lead her to his bike. She looked over her shoulder as they walked waving good bye to her friends.

* * *

A/N: Another kind of short chapter, but they'll get better, promise!!!! Please review.

-RED


	3. Take My Breath Away

Cross Country Escape

Chapter 3: Take My Breath Away

* * *

Gambit roared down the road, speeding up as Rogue hugged him closer. He got the distinct feeling she wasn't used to being a passenger on one of these things. He smirked at the thought, his mind playing out several scenarios that Logan would surly kill him for. Shaking off the thoughts, he pulled into the parking lot of a small jazz club close to the edge of the city.

Parking in a space near the door he waited for her to get off before he followed her. He took her helmet for her, setting it in one of the saddle bags before doing the same with his own. They started toward the front door, offering his arm to her and she gladly accepted.

As they entered the club, Rogue found herself bombarded with the sights sounds and smells of the south. It was just like being home. She starred in awe at everything.

"Yo' like?" he asked, looking down at her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"This is great." she replied. "Ah didn't know there was a place lahke this in the north." she continued. He smirked.

"Well, well, well, Remy Lebeau. Aint seen you round here fo' a while, mon ami." a voice sounded to the left of them. Gambit turned and smiled at the man approaching. He was about the same height as Gambit and had grey hair and blue eyes. She watched as Gambit greeted the man by grasping his arm and pulling him into a one arms hugged. "Good t' see yo' boy." the man continued when he pulled away.

"'Da feelin's mutual Raph." Gambit replied. The older man looked behind Gambit at Rogue.

"An' who be 'dis belle fille." he asked pushing past Gambit and taking Rogue's hand. He kissed the back of it. She blushed. She could see Gambit scowl over the second man's shoulder. Gambit stepped up, standing next to Rogue.

"'Dis is Rogue." he explained. "Rogue, 'dis is Raph, an old friend from 'de bayou."

"H-ah." she replied simply, her southern accent catching his attention.

"Hmm, it seems we got ourselves a southern Bell. Where yo' from Chere?" Raph asked.

"Caldecott Mississippi." she replied. Raph smirked.

"I see, a lil' river rat, then eh." he joked. She could hear the teasing in his voice, something Gambit got whenever they argued over their home towns.

"Better then bein' a swamp rat Sugah." she replied teasingly back. She could hear Gambit snicker behind her. Raph let out a boisterous laugh.

"I'll like her Rems, 'bout time yo' found yo'self a girl wit' a back bone." he said. "Come on, I got yo' table waitin'." he finished still amused as he led them to the back of the club. He seated them at a small booth, with a perfect view of the stage, against the back wall. When they were seated Raph said; "'Da house special, on it's way." before turning to leave, he winked at Gambit earning himself the bird.

"Wow, he was…"

"Annoying." Gambit continued with a smirk on his face.

"Well Ah was going to say charming." Rogue replied. Gambit looked at her like she was nuts, before laughing.

"I must admit, 'dat's a first Chere." he said. Rogue laughed.

A few minutes later Raph returned with two large bowls setting them in front of them.

"'Dere yo' go, 'da best Gumbo north o' 'da Mason Dixon line." Raph said. "Enjoy."

Rogue began to eat as the band began to play traditional New Orleans music.

"Wow, this is really good." Rogue said. "It's good to know there really are places like this close by." Gambit nodded.

The two finished eating in silence while watching the band play.

Soon the band began to play a slow song and Gambit stood from his seat. Rogue watched him curiously.

"Where are you…" she was cut off when he held his hand out to her. She took it shyly, letting him pull her to her feet and lead her to the dance floor where a mass of other couples were dancing. Once on the dance floor, Gambit pulled Rouge against him resting his hands on her hips while she wrapped her arms around his neck. They gently swayed to the music. "Not bad for a Swamp rat." Rogue said, smirking. Gambit chuckled.

"Not to bad yourself lil' river rat." he replied. She laughed.

"Tell moi Chere, feelin' better?" he asked. She smiled lightly up at him.

"Yea, Ah am." she replied. "Thanks to yah." she continued. She leaned up and pecked him on the cheek.

Gambit smirked down at Rogue. Their eyes locked again, green captured by red. Slowly Gambit leaned down closing the distance between them and lightly brushing his lips to hers. They pulled apart not a minute later still starring up at each other. Suddenly Rogue found herself lifting up on her tip toes, recapturing his lips. They're lips moved together as they continued to sway absently to the music.

They pulled apart again, this time for air, and Rogue found that once again she couldn't pull her eyes away from him. Suddenly a pain shot through her head behind her eyes. She jerked her head away closing her eyes.

"Chere?" she heard Gambit ask worried. She shook her head, ridding herself of the pain and looking back up at him. "Yo' alright Rogue." she nodded.

"Yea, just a little head ache. Ah'm…." she cut herself off, letting go of his neck, she dropped to her knees as the pain returned stronger and stronger.

"Chere? Chere?" she could hear him faintly through the ringing in her ears. "Rogue!"

Her vision was blurry, going black. She didn't know what was going on, why her head was pounding. It was all so sudden. Gambit's voice was getting fainter and fainter.

Blackness

"Remy? What goin' on wit' her mon ami?" Raph asked kneeling next to Gambit on the dance floor as a crowd piled around.

"I don' know." Gambit replied. "I need t' get her back t' the Institute."  
"Come on, I'll drive her in 'da car, you follow on yo' bike." Raoh suggested as they carried Rogue out of the ring of people.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 3 done. Please review I so do love them.

-RED


	4. Return of the Rogue

Cross Country Escape

Chapter4: Return of The Rogue

A/N: And so begins chapter 4...Enjoy

* * *

Remy drove as fast as he could, ignoring countless speed limits and stop signs. All he could think of was getting Rogue home. He'd never been so terrified in his life as he was when she collapsed in his arms. He never felt so helpless or so out of control as he did then.

He rolled to a stop at the gates and punched in the code Hank had assigned him. As he drove through, followed closely by Raph he projected his mind Urgently to Professor Xavier.

_"Professor!" _Gambit exclaimed.

_"Gambit? What's wrong?" _Xavier replied.

_"Somet'in' wrong wit' Rogue, she jus' collapse."_ Gambit explained as he parked at the foot of the stairs.

He ran back to Raph's car opening the back door where she was lying on the back seat. She was still unconscious but now her temperature was rising. He heard the front door slam open and out ran Logan and Hank with a stretcher. He motion for them to join him and then helped them load her onto the Stretcher.

As they wheeled her to the door, Gambit, for the first time noticed the crowd of worried on lookers. Among them were Andrea, Kitty and Kurt.

"Xavier is waiting for us upstairs with Erik." Hank explained as they stepped into the elevator.

"What the hell happened?" Logan exclaimed his claws ejecting from his knuckles. Gambit watched him angry by his unspoken insinuations.

"I don' know. We were dancing an' 'den suddenly she fell t' 'da ground complain'in' o' a headache. 'Da next t'ing I know she out cold."

Had Logan not heard the worry in his voice, he'd have already decapitated the young Cajun.

"Daddy." Logan heard, immediately pulling him away and looking down at the young girl. She was breathing heavily and her face was flushed.

"I'm here kid." Logan said, standing over her.

"It's so hot." she replied shortly, never opening her eyes. The elevator door opened to reveal the lab where Professors Xavier and Magnus were waiting. Hank and Logan rolled the stretcher out into the lab and then using his powers, Magneto lifted her onto the exam table.

"Her fever is 102.2." Hank said running the special thermometer over the forehead.

"Blood pressure is high, 180 over 90." Magneto said. Gambit and Logan stood out of the way by the wall ready to jump in should they need help.

Professor Xavier stood at the head of the table and placed his hands on her temples.

_"Rogue."_ Xavier projected.

_"Professor." _Rogue said back. She moaned in pain. _"Why does it hurt?"_

_"I don't know, but we are going to help you as best we can." _he finished.

_"Remy."_ was her final word as Xavier disconnected their minds. He turned to Gambit.

"She's asking for you, Gambit." he said moving so Gambit could stand in his place. Gambit watched as Hank inserted an IV in her hand, and then injected some kind of medication he presumed.

He watched Rogue as her breathing slowed and her body relaxed.

"Alright, now I'll give her something for the fever." Hank said, grabbing another vile and filling a syringe before injecting it into the IV. As he did gambit reached forward and rested his bare hand against her uncovered shoulder. The minute he touched her, he gasped, ripping his hand away and stumbling back. He would have hit the ground had Logan not caught him.

"Merde." Gambit cursed holding his head.

"What happened?" Magneto asked.

"I t'ink, I t'ink she absorbed moi." Gambit replied looking up shocked. The others looked to him speechless before looking down at Rogue.

"Take blood samples." Xavier said. "We need to examine her X-gene."

* * *

"Vhat's going on up szere?" Kurt asked worried.

"They've been up there for almost 30 minutes aren't they going to tell us what's, like, going on?" Kitty questioned.

"Just relax guys, I'm sure what ever is going on, the Professors, Hank and Logan can handle it." Jean soothed, sitting down in the family room with the large group of mutants.

"Yea, besides, Rogue's pretty tough." Bobby added. Andrea snapped her head toward him.

"Oh shut up Bobby, don't pretend like you care." she snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bobby replied defensively.

"What she means is that you've been pretty vocal in your feelings against this so called 'cure', and since Rogue returned after using it, you've been anything but a friend to her." Kitty replied.

"Whatever." Bobby scoffed, turning away.

"Hey you can't blame Bobby for his feelings." Tabitha defended.

"No we can't, but we can blame him for making Rogue miserable." Kitty replied.

"How has Bobby made her miserable?" Amara asked, more curious then upset.

"It's not just Bobby, it's everyone who gives Rogue the impression that she's done something wrong." Kurt replied, realizing that not everyone knew how she felt. "Ever since she got back she's been feeling guilty about it. She feels like you all think she betrayed you or something."

"She did." Bobby finally spoke up. "She pretty much told us that we aren't good enough for her." Andrea sighed, drawing everyone's attention.

"Rogue loved being an X-Man. For the first time in her life she felt like she belonged somewhere. But no matter how much anyone here cared about her, she would always feel alone." Andrea explained. The tension in the room seem to dissipate as she spoke. "What would you do if you knew that you would never be able to touch another human being for the rest of your life. That no matter how hard you tried or how much you wanted it to change, there would always be a level of space between you and everyone you care about."

Before anyone could reply Professor Xavier cut through the silence.

"Attention my X-Men, it's getting late, so I believe it's time to turn in." he said. "Jean, Scott and Storm, would you please come down to the medical bay."

"Alright everyone you heard him, off to bed." Scott said. No one said a word as they, for the first time, obeyed without complaint.

"What about us?" Kurt asked.

"You too." Storm said. "If there is any change we will come and get you." she finished. They nodded in agreement and then headed off to bed.

Jean, Scott and Storm made their way down to the Med bay as soon as everyone was upstairs. They stepped out into the brightly lit hallway to find everyone there waiting.

"How is she?" Storm asked.

"She's resting now, but honestly her bodies exhausted." Hank explained.

"What happened?" Jean asked.

"I'm afraid my earlier assumptions about Rogue's classification were correct as well as our doubt in the anti-mutagens effectiveness against such." Xavier explained. "I know feel confident in raising her status to class 5."

"What about the anti-mutagen?" Scott asked.

"It would appear Rogue's X-gene is fighting it." Magneto replied.

"Fighting it?" Storm asked. "Does that mean it's ineffective against all mutants?" she continued. Hank shook his head.

"No, we don't believe so. We believe that it has little to no effect against mutants of class 5" Hank said.

"There may be some good news though." Xavier added. "The anti-mutagen is a serum that never leaves the body even after being rejected. I believe that with it I can help Rogue finally gain control of her powers which initially is all she really wanted."

"The question is," Logan began. "Will she still feel the same way."

* * *

"Yo' gonna be alright, Chere." Gambit said softly as he watched the young woman sleeping peacefully.

"Remy." he heard softly in reply. He looked to see her eyes slowly opening.

"Chere, Yo' awake. How yo' feelin'?" Gambit asked relieved.

"Tired…where am Ah?" she asked.

"Yo' back at 'de Institute." he explained. "Yo' gave us quite a scare."

"Oh." she said simply. Gambit sighed.

"Rogue." he started gaining her attention. "I got some bad news Chere." he continued. She looked at him worried. "'Da reason yo' got sick tonight, was because yo' X-gene is….fighting the anti-mutagen." he explained. She just starred at him expressionless. "Rogue?" he questioned scooting closer to her. He could see smal tears welling up in her eyes, but her expression never changed. "Chere?" he questioned again this time resting his gloved hand against her arm.

She finally reacted jerking her arm away and covering her face with her hands. She shook her head.

"No." he heard, muffled through her palms.

"Rogue, please." Gambit said, trying to get her to relax. She removed her hands and turned away from him onto her side. "Listen, chere, 'dere's good news too. 'Da Professor believes that now he can help yo' get control o' yo' powers easier."

She shook her head 'no'. She sniffled a little. Gambit's face dropped , never before had he felt so hopeless as when she did. Without second thought, Gambit sat down on the bed next to her and hugged her from behind. Taking care not to touch her skin while still holding her as tightly and lovingly as he could.

"I promise Rogue, every t'ing gonna be ok." he whispered.

And so he just held her, all night, as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

A/N: And so ends chapter 4, 5 up soon. Please review they tickle me pink.

-RED


	5. Suffocating

Cross Country Escape

Chapter 5: Suffocating

A/N: Here is chapter 5 thanks to all who've been reviewing. Hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

Rogue sighed as she leaned back against the trunk of the old tree she was sitting in. She was a good ways away from the main house, but she could still hear the usual sounds of the days activities. Today should have been a happy day for her, but it wasn't. The Professor had been right in thinking that he could help her control her powers and after a week of meditating sessions with him she had finally done it.

None of that mattered though, because she still wasn't happy. She did and always would love being an X-Man, but as of late she'd been feeling crowed, suffocated by the very people who loved her most.

Andrea seemed to fancy herself a therapist because now every time they sat down to talk the young girl insisted on her telling her how she was feeling and etc. Rogue assumed it was just her trying to be more in tuned to every one's feelings but in all honesty she was starting to get annoying. Speaking of annoying, Kurt was even worse. She loved him to death but if he popped in on her one more time, just to tell her a joke or try to make her laugh she would push him out the window.

And then of course there was dear old dad, who as of late had taken to coming in at lights out and sitting down with her on the bed to talk. She actually didn't mind it that much cause he would let her snuggle up to him and though she would never admit it, she was a snuggler (lol can you imagine). He would listen for as long as she would talk and sometimes they would just sit in silence.

Kitty was probably the only one who hadn't tried to get into her head. Probably because she was busy with her new boyfriend Piotr. The Russian was massive compared to the little valley girl but they were definitely a cute couple. Conversations with Kitty she enjoyed the most because they weren't all about her. She liked hearing Kitty talk about how sweet and gentle her giant boyfriend was. Of course sometimes their conversations levitated more towards the raunchy side, but hey that's what best friends do.

Despite everything Rogue still couldn't shake the feelings inside her. It wasn't that she didn't want to be an X-Man anymore, but with all these feelings inside her she knew she would be able to do no good for anyone if she didn't take care of them.

The day went as quickly as it usually did and now Rogue found herself rummaging through the freezer for her tub of moose tracks ice cream. She found it moments later, and after grabbing a spoon sat down and dug into it. A few minutes later the kitchen door swung open and in walked Kitty, a wide smile plastered on her face.

"Looks Lahke Kitty caught the canary." Rogue teased as she watched her grab some cookies from the jar and sit in front of her. Kitty giggled like a little school girl.

"Wow, Rogue your so clever." She said in a daze. Rogue's amusement grew.

"What happened?" she asked. Kitty sighed, taking a bite of the cookie she'd been playing with.

"He happened." Rogue rolled her eyes, but still smiled. "He kissed me good night." she continued. "He was so sweet about it too, ya know. It was like magical." Rogue laughed.

"Ah'm glad he makes you so happy." She replied.

"Speaking of boyfriends. Remy…" Kitty started but was cut off.

"Whoa! How do you get from Boyfriends to Remy?" Rogue exclaimed incredulously.

"Well aren't you two like dating?" Kitty asked innocently. Rogue shook her head 'no' "Really, with the way you two act around each other I would have thought for sure that you two were going out." Rogue shook her head. "Wow, really?" she nodded. "Ok, sorry, well anyway, the other day when he was here he called me Chaton. Do you know what it means?" Kitty asked. Rogue took another bite of her ice cream.

"Kitten." Rogue answered. Kitty smiled.

"Wow, that's like so cute." Rogue smiled.

"That's Remy, charmingly cute." she replied. Kitty giggled.

"It's sounds to me like you do like him." Rogue shrugged.

"It's complicated." she said. "Remy….he gets me, ya know." Kitty nodded wanting her to continue. "Ah don't mean he gets my jokes and stuff like that, but he really truly understands what Ah've been through." Rogue sighed. "Jean Luc adopted him for the same reasons Mystique adopted me. He knows what it's like to be used and to feel alone." Look up at Kitty then looked around as if make sure no one else could hear.

"The whole N'orlans thing, didn't exactly happen the way Ah said it did. Ya see, he did kidnap me but he would have let me leave anytime. It was more of an intervention then a felony." Kitty looked confused. "Jean Luc was in trouble and he needed my help. He had been watching me for awhile before that day and he saw what Ah was going through, so he decided to kill two birds with one stone. He'd help me escape for awhile and Ah would help him save his step father."

"Whoa," Kitty started wide eyed. "That is like a much better story then the one you told before." they laughed.

Silence fell between the two friends as they ate their late night snacks until finally Rogue spoke up again.

"Ah'm thinkin' about leavin' for awhile." she said. Kitty looked up at her surprised.

"Why?" she asked. Rogue sighed.

"Well, Ah've got all these feelings going through me right now and Ah think Ah might be a danger to people because of it. Ah just don't want to be out in the field and my head not be in the game because of these feelings."

"Where will you like go?" Kitty asked taking her explanation at face value.

"Ah don't know, Gambit offered to take me away again, to go anywhere Ah wanted but honestly Ah have no idea where that is." she sighed again. "Ah just need to get some distance so Ah can clear my head and be able to come back as a good X-Man again."

Kitty smiled at her best friend. She considered this girl a sister and she knew exactly what she was talking about.

"If you really think you should go, then go." she said. Rogue looked up at her gratefully. She could always depend on Kitty for support. "I hope you find what your looking for." Rogue smiled.

* * *

12:32 AM

Rogue tossed and turned unable to find that peaceful state of sleep she so desperately longed for. She sighed, finally settling on her back. Kitty was right. She should go.

Without second thought, Rogue stood from her bed and dressed quickly before packing her back pack.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 5 done, please review!!!

-RED


	6. Take Me Away

Cross Country Escape

Chapter 6: Take Me Away

A/N: And so begins the ROMY romance

* * *

Knock Knock Knock

A groan of distaste escaped his lips as he trudged sleepily to the door.

Knock Knock Knock

"I'm comin'!" Gambit yelled groggily. He whipped the door open annoyed to find a startled Rogue. He started at her for a minute before the sleep started wearing off. "Rogue? What yo' doin' 'ere Chere?" he asked confused.

"Ah'm sorry, Ah know it's late but Ah couldn't wait." she said. "Can Ah come in?" she asked. Gambit stepped aside to let her pass. She walked in stopping in the living room.

"So yo' gonna tell moi why 'da sudden appearance?" Gambit asked. She turned to him as he spoke.

"Is yah offa' still on the table?" she asked simply. He looked at her confused, sleep still pervading his senses. "Ya know, tah leave." she explained. Gambit thought for a moment before realization hit him.

"Oh, where did 'dis come from?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Ah just need to get away for awhile, sort through mah thoughts." she answered. He nodded.

"Do yo' 'ave a place in mind?" he asked. She shook her head 'no'.

"Honestly Ah haven't thought about it Ah just know Ah need to get away." Gambit was silent for a moment as his mind processed the options.

"Alright." he finally said, walking up to her and turning her around. She looked over her shoulder at him confused as he led her to the back of the apartment. He stopped in front of a closed door and opened it for her. He flipped on the light beside them.

"Yo' can sleep 'ere tonight, we'll leave in 'da morning." he said. Rogue starred out in front of her at the neatly kept bedroom. She was so distracted that she didn't notice Gambit was still there until she felt him lean over her shoulder and peck her on the cheek. She blushed profusely, turning and watching him leave. Gambit smirked when he saw her hand come up and touch the spot he had just kissed her. "Sweet dreams Cherie." he said as he entered his own room down the hall. She could practically here the smirk in his tone.

Gambit sighed as he replaced himself on the bed. He laid back starring up at the ceiling and listening for any noise down the hall from his new room mate. It was definitely a surprise to see her so late, but it was not an unwelcome surprise. He hadn't really expected her to accept his offer, especially not so late at night either.

His mind reeled as he thought of al the places they could go. He couldn't believe it but he was actually excited about this. He could take her anywhere, everywhere. They could go to the coast, on either end of the country or they could go to Vegas, he loved Vegas, he fit in there well. Then there was always New Orleans. Mardi gras would be starting with in the week and he knew how much she loved the celebration. He might even be able to introduce her to his family.

"Although," he thought. "She may 'ave an idea of her own by morning." He sighed. "I jus' 'ope she don' change her mind."

Meanwhile, down the hall. Rogue pulled back the covers and climbed into bed, snuggling down. Her eyes swept the darkened room as she lay there taking in as much as she could in the poorly lit conditions. Her mind tried its hardest to wrap around everything she'd gotten herself into.

She snuck out, left only a simple note, explaining absolutely nothing to her father. Then she came here to Gambit's apartment where she was now spending the night and planning to run away with him.

"Ah'm loosin' mah mind." She whispered turning onto her back. She closed her eyes, trying to find sleep but was having no luck. She could feel this bubbly feeling in the pit of her stomach which she could only describe as…excitement? For weeks she'd been miserable but now, now she was only hours away from getting away, from being free.

She sighed, but where should they go? She hoped Gambit had an idea, because at the moment she was lost, and the last thing you want is for someone who's lost to give you directions.

* * *

A/N: Ok, short but really this is only a filler, as is the next one, but these are the two beginning chapters of the bigger picture. Please review.

-RED


	7. The Plan

Cross Country Escape

Chapter 7: The Plan

A/N: Ok, I know I said this chapter was a filler too but it's not as much a filler as a conversational piece between the characters.

Also I think I keep writing Gambit's dialogue in first person so if it switched back and forth between first and third I'm sorry.

* * *

A yawn escaped Remy LeBeau as he stretched the kinks in muscles. He sighed sitting up and rubbing his eyes of sleep. His blank mind soon filled with the thoughts of the night before.

"Rogue." He thought as realization set in, "She's…here." Everything rushed back to him as he looked to the clock.

'7:30' time to get up and start the day.

Quickly Gambit stood from the bed and headed toward the bathroom. He took his time in the shower, letting the warm shower water sooth away what was left of the kinks in his muscles. He sighed, letting his mind run through all his options and ideas from the night before. He wasn't really sure where he wanted to take her. He himself had been all over the country, all over the world actually and there were just so many places and things he wanted to show her. The only thing he feared was that she may have changed her mind and in all honesty he wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't where he left her last night.

Gambit stepped out of the shower and dried himself off before walking back into his room and dressing. He put on a tight pair of grungy blue jeans and a black muscle shirt. When he was done, he quietly made his way out of his bedroom and down the hall. He pressed his ear lightly to the door at the end of the hall, he heard nothing but light breathing. Perfect, she was still asleep.

Deciding to wait to wake her up he then headed into the kitchen.

* * *

Rogue moaned appreciatively as the delightful smells of bacon, eggs and other such breakfast foods wafted to her nose. She smiled as she opened her eyes, taking another big whiff of air. The rumbling in her stomach alerted her to its own appreciation of said smells. She stretched the sleep from her body and threw the blankets off of her. Standing from the bed, Rogue made her way to the door and opened it quietly, peaking her head through. She looked around up and down the hall as if afraid she'd get caught by someone. She half expected Logan to have busted his way in, thrown her over his shoulder and carried her back to the institute already.

She sighed realizing how stupid she was acting and headed toward the kitchen. She stopped her journey in the doorway of said kitchen eyes wide and doing everything she possibly could not to fall on the floor laughing. She watched amused as a frilly, pink apron clad Gambit worked at the stove. What made the sight all the more humorous was the fact that under his apron he wore a very tight sleeveless muscle shirt that did very little to mask his ripped torso. She snorted, still attempting to mask her laughter.

Gambit turned hearing an out of place sound and finally noticed Rogue standing in the door way a wide smirk plastered on her face.

"Morning Cherie, yo' jus' in time fo' breakfast." Gambit said. " 'Ave a seat." He continued gesturing to the table. Rogue took his offer, never taking her eyes of the Cajun before her. She watched as he distributed the food he had been cooking moments before onto two plates. Once he was done he turned toward her giving Rogue a full view of the apron….she nearly died laughing. "Yo' want t' let Moi in on 'de joke chere?" he asked confused as he set her plate in front of her.

"K…kiss….kiss…kiss….the Ca…Cajun!" she stuttered out through her laughs. She gasped for breath as she doubled over. Gambit watched her strangely.

"What wrong wit' 'dat?" he asked. Rogue stopped laughing and looked at him like he had two heads.

"Have yah evah actually looked at it?" she asked. He nodded. Confusion still painted on his features. "It's pink…. And frilly….and says kiss the Cajun on it."

Gambit smiled as she tried to justify her fit of laughs. She stopped when she saw this and scowled.

"Yah messin' wit' meh aren't yah?" she replied. He nodded.

"Oui, 'de apron was a gift." He answered. He smirked. "Moi sister in law t'inks it's funny." He continued. Rogue smiled.

"She's right, it is." Rogue replied.

"Mhm, Remy noticed." She giggled.

Silence soon fell between them as they began to eat until Gambit broke the silence.

"So, 'ow 'ave yo' been chere?" he asked. She looked at him confused. "Yo' jus' show up in 'da middle o' 'da night, somet'in' gotta be up." He clarified. She sighed.

"Everyone is treating me like nothin' happened and it's pissing me off." She explained.

"But itsn't 'dat what yo' wanted chere?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No, Ah wanted to be left alone, Ah didn't want things to change in the first place." She continued. "An' now everyone who treated meh differently is back to actin' like nothin' happened."

Gambit sighed. He could see she was not enjoying this conversation. He let the silence fall between them again, until they were finished eating. He took her plate for her and cleaned them off before replacing them in the cupboard. He turned back to face Rogue as he went to remove his apron.

"No, no." Rogue interrupted. He looked up at her. "Don't take it off, it's very becoming." She continued barely finishing with a straight face. Gambit smiled defeated at her, before removing the apron and moving toward her. She looked up at him nervously as she noticed he was smirking. "Gambit." She said warningly, as he stood over her.

Gambit's smirk only widened as he leaned down and scooped her over his shoulder. She yelped indignantly.

"Remy!" she exclaimed. "Remy! Put me down!" she continued as he carried her into the living room and deposited her on the couch. He climbed on top of her as she wiggled and squirmed trying to get away.

"Tell moi, chere, are yo' ticklish?" he asked. She looked up at him wide eyed and that was all the answer he needed. His smirk widened. "Are yo' ticklish 'ere?" he asked running his finger across her neck. She didn't move. "Non? 'Den 'ow 'bout 'ere?" he rested his hand on her side and she flinched slightly. "Hmm, it seems we 'ave a winner." He said, before attacking her sides. She gasped and squealed trying to fight him off, but having not luck.

"Ah'm sorry, Ah'm sorry!" she exclaimed. Remy stopped, his hands still poised over her sides.

"What was 'dat?" he asked.

"Ah'm sorry, yah girly apron looks very nice on yah." She replied, shrinking away from him. He looked up for a minute then without warning turned back to her and started tickling her again. "Stop!" she screeched, trying to get away. "Remy!" she exclaimed. "Ok, ok, Ah'm sorry!" she said. Gambit stopped again and looked down at her. She looked up at him innocently. His eyes narrowed at her.

"Remy 'ave a feelin' 'dat's 'da best he gonna get." Gambit replied as he got up off of her. She smiled lightly as she sat up. She took a deep breath. She opened her mouth to speak, but Gambit beat her to it.

"So Chere, 'ave yo' t'ought 'bout where yo' want t' go?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Ah really don't think the girl whose lost should be the one to give directions." Gambit chuckled.

" 'Den 'ow 'bout we go everywhere an' anywhere?" he suggested. She watched him surprised.

"Really?" she questioned. Gambit nodded.

"Remy been all over the world Chere, includin' 'dis country. 'Der are many places Remy want t' show yo'." He explained. She smiled lightly at him.

"Ok."

* * *

A/N: And so ends chapter 7. I have decided to write chapter 8 as a song fic type chapter. That way it won't be so much of a filler chapter. I think ya'll deserve a lot more then another filler chapter. Please review, next chapter up soon.

-RED


	8. Misguided Ghosts

Cross Country Escape

Chapter 8: Misguided Ghosts

A/N: The song is Misguided Ghosts by Paramore. I thought it was a fitting song for this particular chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

_**I'm going away for a while**_

_**But I'll be back don't try and follow me**_

Rogue sighed as they reached the garage of Gambit's apartment complex.

"Somet'in' wrong, chere?" Gambit asked looking down at her. She shook her head.

"No, Ah'm just anxious to get going." Rogue replied.

"Well 'den, let's go." He replied, leading her to a bright blood red Ferrari. Rogue gaped.

"Please tell me yah didn't steal this." Rogue commented leaning over to look in the window. Gambit chuckled.

"Yo' wound moi, Cherie." Gambit replied. She smiled.

Without another word Rogue got into the passenger's side and put her bag behind her seat, Gambit did the same thing.

_**Cause I'll return as soon as possible**_

_**See I'm trying to find my place **_

_**And it might not be here where I feel safe**_

Gambit pulled out of the Garage and headed down the road toward the free way. He looked over to his right to see Rogue looking out the window as if trying to memorize everything around her before she left it. He smiled lightly at her.

Rogue looked all around her as they drove through town. She frowned as she realized that the only pull she felt from this place was from the mansion and her family. Besides that she seemed to have no more ill feelings about leaving.

_**All learn to make mistakes**_

_**And run from them with no direction**_

_**We'll run from them with no conviction**_

When they hit the free way Rogue sat back in her seat and sighed.

"Almost there, and nowhere near it." She murmured. She heard Gambit chuckle next to her.

"A fittin' sentiment." He replied, taking her hand in his. She looked over at him and smiled.

"_Its' funny."_ She thought. _"I always seem to smile around him."_

Rogue turned her attention back to the window, glancing at the clock as she turned her head.

8:55

Logan would be up in a few minutes. She wondered if he would notice her missing immediately, or if he would have to read her note first. She hoped she put where he would see it.

Rogue was snapped out of her thoughts as a certain sign caught her attention

**You Are Now Leaving Bayville**

**Come Again**

And suddenly Rogue felt a weight lift off her shoulders. She could see hundreds of paths open up for her. Excitement bubbled within her.

_**Cause I'm just one of those ghosts, traveling endlessly**_

_**Don't need no roads, in fact they follow me**_

_**And we just go in circles**_

Logan opened his eyes as sleep wore off as it did at the same time every day. This time however something was different. The smells that surrounded him, the ones he woke up with everyday were off, and he knew they shouldn't be. No one was out, no missions, no sleepovers, no parties. Everyone should be there, but everyone wasn't.

He sat up, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Rogue." He mumbled finding the discrepancy. He looked around, searching for his clothing, to dress. As his eyes roamed his room, they caught sight of something on the floor in front of the door. He stood up, snatching up the note from the floor and sitting back down on the bed.

He opened it and read:

_Dear Dad,_

_I'm sorry, but I have to go. It's a long story and I promise to call when I can. I'm ok and I'm safe and there's no easy way to tell you but I'm with Gambit. I don't know where we're going but I promise I'll be ok. _

_Love Always, _

_Anna_

Logan growled, fisting the letter in his hand.

"Logan?" he heard behind him, quietly. "What's wrong?" he turned to see Ororo sitting up on her arm. He handed her the note and after rubbing the sleep from her eyes she read it.

_**Now I'm told that this is life**_

_**And pain is just a simple compromise **_

_**So we can get what we want out of it**_

Storm looked up at Logan and sat up.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I don't know." He replied.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I'm not sure." He answered. "I should probably talk to Charles first." He continued. She looked at him like he had two heads. "What?" he asked incredulously.

"You are not going to go chasing after her, and drag her home?" she asked. "Are you not feeling well?" she continued. He scowled.

"Trust me it's taking all of my will power." He said, flexing his muscles to relax himself. He sighed, standing from the bed and dressing. He then returned to the bed and kissed Storm before taking the note and heading out of the room.

_**Would someone care to classify**_

_**Our broken hearts and twisted minds**_

_**So I can find someone to rely on**_

Rogue sighed, drawing Gambit's attention.

"Why don' yo' close yo' eye f' awhile, chere. We won' be 'dere f' awhile." He suggested. She nodded in agreement, reclining her seat slightly. She closed her eyes and relaxed her mind wandering off.

Her first thoughts centered on her family at the institute. She tried to picture Logan's reaction and hoped it wouldn't be as violent as she feared. Hopefully Storm would keep him under control. Andrea would for sure, she always seemed to understand. And then of course there was Kurt. She really hoped the dejected depressed look she imagined wouldn't last long.

_**And run to them, full speed ahead**_

_**Oh you are not useless, we are just misguided ghosts**_

_**Traveling endlessly, the ones we trusted the most, **_

_**Pushed us far away**_

_**And there's no one road**_

_**We should not be the same, but I'm just a ghost**_

_**And still they echo me, they echo me in circles**_

She loved the all, and she hated to leave them. But she would be back…sooner or later.

* * *

A/N: And so ends chapter 8. I hope you liked it. Chapter 9 is the begining of the major plot so stay tuned. Please review they make me smile.

-RED


	9. First stop: Mariner's Inn

Cross Country Escape

Chapter 9: First Stop: Mariner's Inn

A/N: A little humor and horror inspired by the travel channel. Enjoy!!

* * *

Rogue yawned and stretched as she shifted in her seat. She opened her eyes to peer out the window of the car. They weren't on the high way anymore and all around them were big trees, grassy fields and a few farms here and there.

"Where are we?" Rogue asked groggily.  
"Connecticut." Gambit replied never taking his eyes off the road.

"Really? Already?" she questioned.

"Mhm, yo' been out fo' awhile." Gambit added. Rogue turned to look at the consul where the LCD clock was.

5:00 pm

"Wow." She mumbled.

"Yo' hungry Cherie?" he asked. She was silent for a moment as she thought.

"A little." She soon replied.

"Good." He answered enthusiastically. "Because we comin' up on a little town 'dat Remy T'ink be perfect t' spend 'da night."

"Really?" she asked still a sleepy. Gambit nodded. Silence fell between them for awhile before Rogue broke it.

"So have yah been to this place before?" she asked.

"Passin' through." He replied. "But 'dere's a bed and breakfast 'dere 'dat Remy t'inks is interesting."

"What is it?" she asked. Gambit smirked.

" 'Da mariner's inn." He explained. " 'dey say it's haunted."

"Haunted?" she questioned incredulously. Gambit nodded. "Yah kiddin' right?" he chuckled.

"What? Yo' don' believe in 'da super natural, chere?" she shrugged. "I don't know, maybe."

"Maybe? Chere, do yo' non remember Apocalypse?" Gambit exclaimed.

"Apocalypse wasn't super natural." Rogue defended.

"Non, o' course not. 'Dere's not'ing super natural about a 5,000 year old mutant Pharaoh comin' back t' life."

"It's mah understandin' that he wasn't dead." Rogue added. Gambit sighed as he pulled into the parking lot of what Rogue assumed to be the inn. He parked and turned off the car, then turned to face her.

"Rogue." He started. "Ya' drive Remy nuts." She smiled.

"Ah noticed. That little vein in yah forehead's throbbin'" she replied. Gambit rolled his eyes and got out of the car. He peaked his head back in a second later.

"Wait 'ere, Remy be right back." He said, shutting the door and heading for the front door of the inn. Rogue giggled as she watched him through the windshield.

"It's about time the tables turned."

* * *

Gambit walked through the front door of the inn to be greeted by white wool carpeting, sky blue wall paper and matching sea themed decorations. A head of him was the currently empty check in desk. To the left a large knotted wood mahogany staircase leading to the second floor and against the wall at the bottom an open door way into a sitting room. On the right were double glass doors leading to the dinning room.

"Can I help you sir?" a young female voice asked, drawing his attention back to the check in counter. The young woman was about 5'7 with long blonde hair and big green eyes. She wore a casual black dress suit. Gambit stepped up to the counter and smiled his most charming smile. She blushed.

"Bon Jour, Mademoiselle." He greeted. He watched a shy smile spread across her face, with a light blush. "Do yo' 'ave any vacancies?" he asked.

"Why yes, we do." She replied, blushing a little more. He could see a flirtatious gleam in her eyes. "How many rooms would you like?"

"Duex." He replied. "Adjoining preferably" he continued. She nodded, the look on her face becoming slightly deflated.

"Name?" she asked, typing on the keyboard of her computer.

"LeBeau." He answered. He noticed the ring of the bell on the front door and turned to look behind him. In stepped Rogue.

"Hey." She said, coming to stand next to him.

"T'ought yo' were waitin' outside." Gambit said.

"Ah got tired of waitin'." She replied. The clerk looked up at her but pretended not to notice her. She spoke directly to Gambit.

"Here you are, Mr. LeBeau." She said, handing him two keys. "Two rooms, adjoining bathroom and with queen sized beds." She continued, Rogue held back a gag as she watched the woman flirt. It was absolutly ridiculous how women just threw themselves at him.

"Merci." He said replied, smiling yet another one of his charming. Rogue rolled her eyes, as she grabbed one of the keys and turned for the door. Gambit smirked as he followed her out, he loved paybacks.

* * *

Rogue stepped into her room and threw her bag on the bed. She looked around faintly taking in the calming blue ocean theme. She noted the bathroom to her right and a closet to the left. She sighed, stretching her arms above her and yawning. She walked up to the window and threw open the curtains, taking in the small town beyond the wall of the inn. Below her was a lush green and cobblestone courtyard.

Rogue starred down at the courtyard, finding the scenery calming. Her thoughts were scattered as they so usually were, but she registered a faint whispering that was not among the psyches of her mind. The whispering was indiscernible but she could hear it clearly as a male voice. A chill ran up her spine as she turned back to the window and drew the curtains closed again.

A thought struck her suddenly and she found herself annoyed.

"Stupid Swamp rat." She mumbled. "Tryin' to scare meh."

She finished closing the curtains and then heading through the bathroom, rapped on Gambit's door.

"It's open." She heard on the other side. Rogue opened the door and walked in to find Gambit snapping his cell phone shut and setting it on the dresser.

"Do yo' still want t' head out fo' somethin' t' eat?" he asked as she sat herself on his bed. She nodded. " 'Da dinning room is closed till dinner, mais Remy sure we could find somethin' in town." He explained.

"Ah'm sure yo' new little fan girl would be happy to point us, or you at least in the right direction." Rogue commented. He smirked.

"Don' tell moi yo' jealous Chere." He said. She glared at him incredulously.

"Not a chance, Swamp rat." She replied. He chuckled.

"Well, it sound like yo' jealous, yo' should be mo' careful." He answered. She rolled her eyes.

"Yah so full of yahself." she continued. He chuckled. "People really need to stop strokin' yah ego." his chuckled turned into a deep laugh.

"Come, Chere." he said, stifling his laugh. "Let's get going."

* * *

" 'Dis little diner looks promising'." Gambit said as he pulled into the parking lot. He parked the car and got out, walking around the car to open the door for Rogue as well. He then led her into the restaurant.

"Well hello there, welcome to the port town lounge." a slightly older woman greeted from behind the front bar counter, where she was pouring coffee for a patron there. "Help yourself to a seat and I'll be right with you." she continued. They silently thanks her and made their way to the back of the restaurant.

Finding a booth in the back they both slid in on either side. Gambit handed Rogue a menu from the back of the table and they proceeded to read through them. A few minutes later the same waitress walked up to them.

"Good afternoon, my name's Cathy, can I get you something to drink?" she asked.

"Coke." Rogue replied.

"Coffee, black." Gambit added.

"Well alright then." Cathy answered as she wrote everything down. "I'll be right back with your drinks and to take your order." she turned and left and silence returned to the table. At the front of the diner they could hear the TV, the news playing at medium volume.

"_This is Janet Stevens reporting for channel 13 news. We're here at Worthington industries where CEO Warren Worthington Sr. was just attacked by a gang of renegade mutants. The mutants have claimed to be messengers from the few dozen mutants who have gotten sick from or have been unaffected by the so called mutant 'cure' . Warren Worthington Jr., a known mutant, who is also a known member of the 'super hero' mutant team the X-Men claims that research into the ineffectiveness of the 'cure' in some mutants is being conducted and an answer will be forth coming in the next few hours to few days. As for Mr. Worthington, he has not been seriously injured nor, he says, will he be deterred in continuing the anti-mutagen program for those mutants who want it. Max, back to you."_

Gambit looked up from his menu to see Rogue was frozen stiff. He reached out and rested his hand on her arms comfortingly. She looked up at him, her eyes glazed over with slight tears.

"Yo' ok, ma chere?" he asked. She nodded weakly.

"Ah guess Ah forgot about everything." she said, wiping her eyes clean. "It felt nice to fo'get." she continued a small smile on her face. Gambit smiled back at her. Just them Cathy returned with their drinks and they proceeded to order.

* * *

A/N: So this chapter turned out to be a lot longer then I expected so I decided to break it up into two parts, i just finished part two but i'm not so sure i like how it turned out so give me some time to revise it. Please review and thanks so much to everyone whose been reviewing so far, ya'll ROCK!!! unfortunatly this story hasn't been getting as much attention as i had hoped, but i have high hopes that that will change.

-RED


	10. Fright Night

Cross Country Escape

Chapter 10: Fright Night

* * *

"Here you go, you can bring it up to the counter when your ready." Cathy said as she left the check on the table and walked away.

"So Cherie, have yo' 'eard 'da legend behind 'da 'otel we stayin' in?" Gambit asked as he looked over the bill. Rogue looked up from her milkshake and rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess." she began. "Some really rich man with a wife and children lost everyone he cared about, went insane and died. Now he haunts the inn and all it's guests and employees." she finished sarcastically. Gambit chuckled.

"Nope." he replied, smirking. She looked at him funny. "Yo' see, Thomas C. Moore, was born an' raised in 'da inn. When he was 13 his parents went on a tour o' Europe an' never returned. He was then raised by his aunt. His aunt was an evil woman an' 'aving been fed up wit' her less 'den motherly ways, he chopped her up into little pieces an' buried her in 'da back yard."

"Are yah tryin' tah scare meh?" she asked sarcastically. Gambit chuckled.

"Non, ma chere, Remy simply tryin' to inform yo'." he replied. "Yo' see ol' Thomas figure somet'in out 'dat day." he continued.

"And what was that?"

" 'Dat he really like killin'."

"Ah'm sure he did sugah." she replied, rolling her eyes again.

"Don' take 'dis lightly chere. His favorite victims were woman jus' like yo'." he explained. Rogue chuckled, giving Gambit a reason to look at her strangely.

"Yah attempts to scare meh are admirable, but Ah guarantee its done yah no good." she told him smugly. Gambit chuckled.

"Well chere, if it's all 'da same, should yo' get scared tonight, yo' mo' 'den welcome t' share moi bed." he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. She scowled at him resisting the urge to flip him off and failing miserably. Gambit laughed, standing up and gesturing to her to follow. She did, as he walked to the counter and paid the check. When he was done he led her back out of the diner.

"Now seriously Cherie. Remy don' t'ink yo' should take 'dis lightly." he said, getting into the car. Rogue turned to him.

"Remy, I appreciate the concern, but I don't believe in ghosts, or the paranormal or anything like it."

" 'Dat don' mean it don' exist, chere." he replied, starting the car and driving out of the parking lot. He headed down the road and back toward the inn. Rogue sighed.

* * *

Rogue sighed, the warm water soothing her muscles made stiff from hours of sleeping in the passenger seat of Gambit's car. She closed her eyes letting it cascade over her face. She moaned almost silently.

A deep chuckled resonated through the air, startling her. She whipped around to look through the shower doors, only to find there was no one there.

"Stupid Cajun." she mumbled, turning the shower off and opening the door. The cold air pricked her skin with Goosebumps, as she reached for her towel. Suddenly, a figure appeared in her peripheral vision. She looked up and instinctively screamed at seeing the tall male figure standing there.

She stepped back falling back into the shower, while she crudely clutched the towel to her. She looked up to see the figure was gone. Just then a knocking came at the door.

"Rogue?" she heard, Gambit's accent thick with worry. The door opened a second later, his eyes glowing bright with concern. He rushed forward reaching out to help her as she struggled to get up. "What happened, Remy heard yo' scream chere?" he asked. She looked up at him angrily, holding the towel tighter to herself as she sat on the edge of the tub wall. He looked at her confused.

"You that's what." she remarked. "Ah let yah stupid story get tah me and now Ah'm seein' things." she added. He looked down at her surprised.

"Wha'd yo' see?" he asked. She scowled again, standing up and pushing past him. She walked into her room and grabbed her pajamas off the bed. Gambit followed her. "Chere, are yo' alright?" he asked again.

"Yea, Ah'm fine." she said, she turned around.

"Did yo' see Thomas?" he asked suddenly amused. She glared at him.

"Oh git out." she exclaimed. Gambti chuckled, stepping forward and standing close against her.

"Remember what Remy said Roguey." he said. " 'dere's a cold spot in my bed." she looked up at him as if mesmerized and in the calmest most straight faced way possible replied;

"Then where would yo' ego sleep?"

Gambit looked at her deflated. He cleared his throat, stepping away. He sighed walking away and back into his room. He scowled as he heard her bust into laughter when he was gone.

"Damn river rat." he grumbled.

* * *

_"Anna."_ she heard softly, like the ghost of a whisper. She turned over on her side never opening her eyes. _"Anna."_ she heard again.

"Mmm, not now Rems." she replied groggily. The bed shifted next to her and she suddenly felt cold. "Go away Remy." she repeated.

_"Anna."_ the voice repeated a third time, sending a chill down her spine. It suddenly occurred to her that the person calling her was using her real name, a name she had told no one not even Gambit. She opened her eyes, and sat up, trying her best to scan the area in the dark light. She found her eyes landing to the space next to her and gasped, seeing the human indent in the empty area.

She'd never run faster in her life as she dashed out of bed and through Gambit's door in the bathroom.

Gambit started as a heavy object landed in bed with him. He sat straight up and reached over for the lamp next to him on the table. Once adjusted to the light he looked over to the large human shaped lump in the space next to him, curled up under the blankets. The tuft of white hair sticking up at the top gave her identity away.

"Rogue?" he questioned groggily. He lay back down and faced her.

"He touched meh." she said, her voice muffled by the blankets.

"Who touched yo' chere?" he asked, lifting the blankets to see her face.

"Thomas." she replied, terrified. It was then that he realized she was shaking.

"Rogue?" he questioned. "Tell moi what happened?" she took a deep breath and sat up as he did. She related what happened to her and then let him pull her into a hug. "You'll be ok." he said, pulling back and letting her lay back down.

"Can ah stay here?" she asked quietly. Gambit smiled lightly and laid down next to her.

"Yo' stay as long as yo' want." he replied softly, pulling her to his chest. She smiled lightly, inhaling his deep musky scent. A mix of cigarettes, Cajun spice and beignets. How was it that he always smelled of beignets. The cigarettes she understood, maybe even the Cajun spices, but she'd never seen him eat a beignet as long as she'd known him nor was she aware of any bakery in the north making them.

"Remy?" Rogue questioned. He looked down at her. "Yah won't let him chop me up and bury me in the back yard will yah?" Gambit laughed.

"Non, Cherie. Remy won' let 'im touch yo' 'gain." he replied sweetly. He held her tighter, taking in her strawberry scent.

"Goodnight, ma Cherie." he whispered.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 10 complete. It went a little faster then I had intended but I hope you like it anyway. GUESS WHAT!!! Chapter 11 marks the beginning of the ROMY relationship….sort of… lol… anyway, our heroes (or hero and former thief to be more precise.) find themselves at the Thief's Guild Estate when next I update. Humor, romance, and lots of flirting coming your way. So stay tuned….over and out…

-RED


	11. The LeBeau Family

Cross Country Escape

Chapter 11: The LeBeau Family

* * *

"Ah can't believe yah use tah live here." Rogue said as they drove up the long winding driveway. The house at the end was a large Victorian Greek style plantation. The façade was white wash with vines climbing up it and dingy coating of dirt covered underneath.

The driveway itself ended in a miniature cul-de-sac with a large white marble fountain in the center. Gambit pulled up to the front door which was a massive white double door and parked.

"Chere." He began. "Welcome to 'da house o' Remy LeBeau." She barely heard him as she studied the lush green lawns and beautiful rose gardens. Her eyes darted from place to place trying to take in the purely southern atmosphere.

"God Ah missed the south." She mumbled as she opened the door and stepped out of the car. Gambit smirked after her and followed her lead.

"Glad yo' like it Cherie." He said coming to stand next to her.

"It's beautiful." She replied. Suddenly the front door flew open followed by a screaming young child.

"UNCLE REMY!!!!" they heard as the young girl dashed out of the house and down the front stairs. Gambit chuckled as he bent down to scoop her up.

"Good t' see yo' too, petite." He replied as she clung to him like a life line. Rogue smiled at the adorable scene in front of her. She looked the young girl over. She looked almost exactly like Gambit, with the same reddish brown hair and southern tan.

"I missed you so much. I waited up all night, I really did." She said very fast and very excited. Gambit chuckled.

"Well Remy missed yo' too petite. He drove as fast as he could t' get 'ere t' see yo'."

"Really?!" she exclaimed. Gambit nodded. She fell forward wrapping her arms around him again.

Rogue watched the exchange fascinated. She had never before seen Gambit in such away. He seemed like the perfect uncle. She watched the young girl continue to chatter on about how much she missed him and how much she was happy to see him and even all the things she wanted to do with him. She was adorable.

It suddenly became apparent to her that the young child was looking at her curiously.

"Hi." She said simply."

"Hi." Rogue replied.

"Cassie." Gambit started. " 'Dis 's uncle Remy's good friend Rogue. Rogue 'dis is moi niece Cassie." He introduced.

"Hi, are you here for Mardi Gras too?" she asked excitedly. Rogue nodded. Her smile widened as if she knew something they didn't. "Then we can all go together!" she continued just as excited, this time with a hint of mischief.

"Cassie, don' smother yo' uncle and his friend, petite." A deep familiar voice called. The three looked up to see Jean-Luc step out of the house. He walked down the steps and stopped in front of them, smiling at Cassie and then turning his attention to Rogue.

"Rogue, 's good t' see yo' 'gain Chere, 'specially under betta' circumstances." Jean-Luc said kissing the back of her hand. She smiled politely in response. Jean –Luc then turned to Gambit. " 'S good t' see yo' too ma boy." He said offering his hand in friendship. Gambit took it hesitantly. When they let go of each others hands Cassie spoke.

"Mommy and Daddy and every body are waiting inside for you." She said to Gambit.

"Well, let's non keep 'dem waiting." He replied, turning to Rogue and gesturing for her to follow. She did and he led her into the house, Jean-Luc close behind. "Where 'dey waitin' petite?" he asked.

"In the kitchen, with Tante Matti." she explained. Gambit smiled and led the familiar path toward the kitchen. As they neared the swinging kitchen door, they could hear voices of people laughing and having a good time. Cassie squirmed until Gambit set her down on her feet and she took off through the door. They laughed as they heard her announce their arrival.

"Look who I found!" she exclaimed, just as Gambit led the way through the swinging door. The talking was soon replaced with exclamations of welcome.

"Remy!" a tall lean man in red button down shirt and black slacks said stepping up to greet the young man. "Mon frere, 's good t' see yo' 'gain." he said as they hugged.

" 'S good t' see yo' too Henri." Gambit replied. The tall leggy blonde sitting next to Henri stood up, a big smile on her face as she grabbed Gambit and pulled him into a tight hug. Rogue recognized her as Merci from pictures of her and Henri's wedding.

"We missed yo' Remy." she said. "Welcome 'ome." she continued. The greetings continued from the rest of the group two brothers Theoren and Etienne, tall handsome young men one a few years older then the other and with a similar resemblance to Gambit and Henri.

The last to greet them was an older woman with silky grey hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Oh my babies home." she said, pulling Gambit into a tighter hug then Merci could even attempt. "Look at you, you too thin. I knew gonna up north was a bad idea. What you don' eat. You need to eat, I make you a big pot o' jambalaya." Gambit chuckled.

"Remy look forward t' it Tante Matti." he replied. The older woman smiled, looking over Gambit's shoulder.

"Remy." she scolded. "I know I taught you betta'. why you leave this belle petite thing just stand there left out." Gambit turned to Rogue and smiled sheepishly.

"Remy apologizes," he said walking over to stand next to Rogue. " 'Dis 's Remy good friend Rogue." he finished. "She a southerner born an' bred an' misses good ol' southern celebrations."

"A southern bell, eh?" Etienne said suddenly interested. He smirked a smirk she only ever saw on Gambit and soon realized it must be a family thing. Tante Matti stepped up and swatted her son in the back of the head. He looked back at her innocently and she glared before looking back at Rogue with a sweet inviting expression.

"Where you from petite?" she asked.

"Mississippi Ma'am." Rogue replied. Tante Matti smiled.

"Well," Merci interrupted. "We practically neighbors." she said. Rogue smiled.

"An' bein' as 'dat is, Remy was hopin' yo' might let us stay 'ere while we 'ere fo' Mardi Gras." Gambit added.

"Of course, you know you an' yo' friends are always welcome Remy." Tante Matti said taking Rogue by the arm and turning her around. They walked back out the door, Tante Matti talking to Rogue all the way. Gambit sighed in exasperation as her voice got farther away.

"Yo' betta' go afta' 'dem Rems." Theoren said. "Yo' know mama. She gonna talk yo' girlfriend's ear off."

Remy turned to leave, nodding in agreement. He stopped at the door and turned to his family.

"Not moi girlfirend." he said simply a tinge of regret in his voice. He turned and walked out the door, following the voice of his Tante Matti up the stairs. He saw them just as they entered a bedroom on the second floor, Tante Matti talking about Remy and what a sweet gentleman he was.

"He's such a heartbreaker though, a flirt if nothing else. But can you really blame him Cherie, he is such a looker." she said. Rogue smiled sweetly at the older woman as if she wanted to agree, but found it a matter of pride not to. Tante Matti stopped walking as they stood in the door way. "This room is all yours hun." she continued. The floor creaked behind them and they turned to see Gambit standing there. Tante Matti turned to Rogue. "I'll leave you two alone, I'm sure Remy will be gentlemanly enough to show you around and help you if you need it."

"O' course Tante, Remy be mo' 'den happy." he replied, as she walked by. She smiled up adoringly at him. She then leaned up and pecked him on the cheek before walking away.

When Gambit turned around to face Rouge he found her smirking at him.

"Ah just love how yah aunt knows what a flirt yah are." she said amused. Gambit chuckled.

" 'S 'da Cajun way." he replied.

"Yah family is so nice, Rems, Ah don't know why but Ah kinda expected everyone tah be like…"

"Jean Luc?" he cut her off. She nodded, looking away toward the window. Neither of them spoke as she walked to the large window and looked out onto the back yard.

Down below she watched as little Cassie splashed around in the large Olympic sized pool with her mother, while Tante Matti tended to the rose gardens near the rock façade wall around the property.

Gambit stepped up behind Rogue, looking over her shoulder.

"Remy miss 'dis place, quite a bit cherie." he said softly, almost as if he were talking to himself. She smiled lightly.

"Ah can see why." she replied. "Reminds me of…" she cut herself off realizing she was about to say something she wasn't prepared to reveal.

"Reminds yo' o' what Rogue?" Gambit asked now very curious. She snook her head and turned to him.

"Nothin' sugah, fo'get Ah said anything." she said heading for the door. "Ah'm gonna go get my bag from the car." she continued. Gambit nodded in understanding and watched her walk out. He made sure to give her a little space before he too left and headed for the car.

* * *

Rogue opened the door to Gambit's car and fumbled around in the back seat until her duffle bag came loose. She smirked in triumph and turned around only to be startled when she bumped into a tall muscular chest.

"Moi apologies, petite." a deep voice drawled. She looked up into the face of Etienne. He smiled down at her charmingly. She blushed a little, finding him equally as charming as Gambit. "Fo'give moi fo' pryin' chere, but what 's yo' relationship wit' moi dear cousin?"

"Oh, well, we're friends." Rogue replied.

"So yo' duex are non involved?" he asked his smirk widening. She shook her head a little nervous as to his proximity. "Shame." he finally said, taking her by surprise. "Yo' know yo' 'da first femme, Remy eve' bring 'ome. Well except fo' Bel…ow!" Etienne was cut off as something hard hit him in the back of the head. They both turned to see Henri standing at the top of the steps. He glared warningly down at Etienne, who sheepishly grinned.

Etienne started up the stairs and past Henri still rubbing his head.

"Moi bad." he said, before disappearing into the house. When he was gone Henri turned to Rogue who was just standing there confused.

"Sorry 'bout 'im chere, he's…a strange sort." Henri explained. Rogue smiled lightly.

"Ah dare yah to point out a person south of the Mason-Dixon whose not strange in their own way, darlin'." she replied. Henri laughed.

"I suppose yo' right petite." he continued. Just then Gambit walked out of the house.

"Hey, wha's wrong wit' Etienne, homme look like he been hit ove' 'da head wit' something'." Gambit said. Henri looked at Rogue and they both smiled at Gambit, who looked a little put out to be left out of the joke.

"I wouldn't worry 'bout it mon frere, yo' know Etienne, hard headed." Henri explained. Heading for the door. "Oh,' he continued as he reached the door and turned around. "We all havin' lunch in 'da back yard." he explained, before turning back around and heading inside. Gambit turned to Rogue and took her bag from her.

"Remy take 'da bags upstairs an' meet yo' in 'da back." he said, turning to walk down the stairs to the car. Rogue said nothing as she turned back into the house.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 11 done 12 up soon. Please review.

-RED


	12. Haunted

Cross Country Escape

Chapter 12: Haunted

A/N: I wanted to let you know ahead of time that I'm going to make Rogue's past history more like the comics and original series. You don't have to be familiar with either to understand anything.

* * *

Rogue laid sprawled back on her bed starring up at the ceiling. A large belch left her lips as she thought bout how good dinner was.

"Haven't had a homemade southern meal like that since…" she thought for a moment. "Since the last time Ah was at mah uncles." she smiled at the memory, closing her eyes to picture the rolling hills, the strawberry fields and that special place her mother showed her as a little girl.

As she laid there, her eyes still closed, she heard the faint creaking of the door open just a little bit (enough for a small person to fit through) then close again. A light giggle floated through the air. Rogue smiled lightly. She opened her eyes just in time to see young Cassie duck behind the drapes.

"Sweetie, what are yah doin'?" Rogue asked. Cassie poked her head ip, putting her finger to her lips.

"Shh, I'm hidin'." she said, her cute little Cajun accent shinning through.

"From who?" Rogue asked curious.

"Uncle Remy." she replied. "He says it's time for a bath, but I don't want to get a bath, I want to play." Rogue smiled.

"Well then darlin' yah should hide in the closet over there." Rogue suggested.

Cassie looked toward the closet. "Why?"

"Cause Remy will find yah if yah hide behind the drapes." Rogue explained. Cassie thought for a moment before a wide smile spread across her face. She moved out from behind the drape and ran to the closet. She opened the door and atpped, starring into the dark space. "What's wrong?" Rogue asked. Cassie turned to her.

"It's dark." she said a little worried. Rogue smiled reaching into the drawer of her nightstand and pulling out a flash light. She stood and walked over to her handing it to Cassie. She smiled thankfully and turned back to the closet. She paused again. "It's still kinda creepy." she continued. Rogue chuckled. She stepped up to the closet and reached into her purse sitting on the floor. After rummaging through it she finally pulled out a shiny green emerald tetrahedron crystal.

"Here." Rogue said handing it to the young girl. "Yah can borrow this, it'll make yah forget the dark." Cassie looked at her strangely. Rogue smiled. "Just shine the light through it and it will project color all around." she explained. She smiled.

"Ok." she replied cutely.

Just then a knock came at the door.

"Rogue, yo' in 'dere, cherie?" Gambit called on the other side. Rogue turned to the door and called back.

"Yea hold on Rems." she turned back to Cassie who was already climbing into the closet. "Ok, sugah, now be real quiet." Rogue whispered as she shut the door. Cassie nodded flipping the flash light on.

Rogue turned back to the door and opened it to reveal said Cajun. She stepped aside to let him in. He looked around as he walked in. Rogue couldn't help bu look him over as he stood with his back to her.

He wore a pair of loose gray sweatpants and tight white wife beater. His hair was pulled back in a pony tail at the nape in his neck and he still wore his fingerless gloves.

"Lookin' for somethin' sugah?" she asked curiously. He turned to face her.

" 'Ave yo' seen Cassie?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Why?" she asked.

"Cause 's time fo' her bath." he explained. Rogue smiled.

"An' yah gonna give it tah her?" Rogue asked smiling shyly.

"Oui, 's 'dat so hard t' b'lieve?" he asked. She shook her head, her smile growing. Gambit suddenly smirked.

"Oh, Remy see Roguey." he started. She looked at him strangely. "Yo' t'inkin' 'bout Remy given yo' a bath, arent' yo' cherie."

Rogue gapped at him outraged.

"You little perv." she exclaimed, punching him in the arm. He burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Oh come now petite. 'Dere's no need t' hide it from Remy." he said stepping forward and pulling him to her by her waist. "Remy be mo' 'den happy t' make yo' wildest fantasies come true." he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She wasn't sure but it seemed to her that his eyes were growing brighter. She suddenly found it hard to breath and her psyches in her mind were going crazy. They seemed split down the middle, each one taking a side to lean in just enough to close the distance between them or pull away and bitch slap him (it wasn't to hard to figure out which side Logan, Scott and Kurt took, mean while Kitty was egging her on to kiss him and Pyro was talking dirty).

At some point she notice he was getting closer and hushed her psyches. Everything seemed hazy as they inched closer and closer to each other. They sound found themselves centimeters apart. Her head was spinning and her eyes drifted closed.

Suddenly and image flashed through her mind. It was the one person she hoped to never see again. Mystique. The older mutant starred her, invading her senses. Tension seemed to build as she waited for her to do something.

"Get away from him!" she suddenly screamed, startling Rogue. She snapped her eyes open and pulled away quickly. Gambit stumbled forward, but caught himself. He regained his composure quickly and turned to face her confused.

"What…" he started. She cut him off.

"Maybe you should go." she said walking to the door and opening it for him. He watched her for a moment then did as she asked. She shut the door behind him.

Rogue took a deep breath leaning back against the door. She jumped when another knock came at the door. She turned and opened it to reveal Gambit again. He pushed past her, surprising her as he ignored her.

He made a bee line for the closet, throwing open the door. Cassie squeaked in surprise.

"Awe man." she groaned getting up and stepping out. The young girl walked toward the door, Gambit close on her heels. Cassie stopped in front of Rogue and handed her the flashlight and crystal.

"Thanks Miss Rogue." she said bummed out. Rogue took both object and starred down at them not wanting to look up Gambit.

Gambit crossed the threshold and made a split second decision. He turned on his heels but just as h faced the door it closed. H looked down dejected, then followed Cassie to the bathroom unaware of the deep brown eyes watching him.

* * *

"Hey, what took you so long?" Merci asked sitting back against the head board with her book in her lap.

"Sorry." Henri replied distantly as he removed his shirt and threw it in the hamper.

"What's wrong babe?" she continued. He didn't reply as he continued to change. "Henri?" she called snapping him out of his thoughts.

"What?" he asked confused. Merci looked at him worried.

"Are you alright?" she asked. He sighed and nodded as he climbed into bed. "Then what's wrong?" she asked. Henri laid back and starred up at the ceiling.

"Remy." he replied. "I'm worried about him."

"Why." Merci replied now just as worried.

"Rogue." He replied again. Merci looked at him annoyed.

"Ok, these one word answers aren't workin' for me. What about Rogue?" she questioned.

"I t'ink Remy likes her." Henri explained. Merci starred at him for a minute.

"Well duh!" she exclaimed as if this were common knowledge. Henri looked over at her surprised.

" Wha'd yo' mean Duh?" he questioned.

"I mean, it's been obvious since they got here." she explained. "And it's more then just like."

"How do yo' know?" he asked. She looked at him incredulously. Henri rooled his eyes.

"What happened?" she asked. Henri looked at her confused. "I mean with Rogue and Remy." she said.

"I'm not sure. But it was big." he explained. He sighed. "I can't b'lieve I'm sayin' 'dis but I t'ink we should try an' help." he said.

Merci gasped. "Really?" she exclaimed happily. "Oh this is great." Henri sighed. He knew he was going to regret this. "Just think of how we can help. It'll be so romantic. We can set them up on a date or get them together at the carnival. Oh there are just so many possibilities. Oo, what if they do get together and then they get married. And it will be all because of us." Merci ranted with stars in her eyes. Henri rolled his eyes. He sat up and reached over, grabbing the book from her lap.

"Ok, 'dat's it. Non mo' Lyndsay Sands fo' yo'." he said, setting the book on the nightstand.

"Oh." she pouted. He chuckled.

"Now come on. It's late, Remy 's takin' care o' Cassie an' yo' an' moi got ourselves some alone time." Henri said, moving closer to Merci and wrapping his arm around her waist. She giggled lightly as he nibbled at her neck, his stubble ticking her.

Without warning he pulled her against him and flipped her under him. She squealed and laughed as he continued to kiss her.

* * *

It was dark, but his eyes made it easy for him to see as he traveled down the large vintage staircase. He hadn't been home in over a year but he knew his way around even without his special eyes.

With in a few moments, Gambit stepped through the swinging kitchen door where his eyes were hit with the over head light. He shut his eyes quickly, unprepared for the light. He waited a minute for his eyes to stop hurting and then opened then to find two of the most beautiful emerald green eyes he'd ever seen staring up at him.

"Are yah alright?" he heard and he soon realized it was Rogue. He nodded, rubbing his eyes then looking up at her.

"What yo' doin' up petite?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep." she replied, walking over to the counter where she was making tea.

"Bad dreams?" he asked, as it so commonly was the problem. Rogue didn't turn around as she replied.

"Yea, something like that." Gambit took her answer albeit suspiciously and walked over to the refrigerator. He opened it and pulled out a Tupperware container of leftovers from that night. He took of the lid, nuked it in the microwave for a few seconds and then ate it quietly. Rogue scrunched her nose up watching him disgusted.

"Somet'in' wrong Rogue?" he asked noticing her look. She shook her head.

"How can you eat so heavy so late." she asked then sipping her tea. He smirked.

"Late nights, lots o' drinkin'. best way t' stay sober 's t' eat heavy." he explained. "Remy use t' it." the smirk on his face almost disappeared. "Unfortunately." he continued almost in audibly. Rogue looked down at her mug fiddling with the string draped on the side.

Gambit watched her curiously, only one question running through his mind. The only problem was, he had no idea how to ask it.

"Rogue?" he started. She looked up at him wanting him to continue, but on the other hand knowing where this was going. "What…what happened earlier?" she looked back down at her mug and shrugged.

"It's complicated." she explained. "Ah just…ah…." she sighed. There was a silence between them. She really had no idea what to say, how to tell him that the one thing standing in her way was the one person she promised herself would never interfere in her life again.

Rogue could still hear Mystique's taunting in her head. Her words hurting her more then she would like to admit. After all her years of torment she was so certain that she had over come the anger and hatred. It was no secret to Rogue that she liked Gambit, and today while she was still up in the over where she wanted this whole Gambit thing to go, she still wanted the choice to be hers, not Mystique's.

Mystique had always controlled her. From the way she lived and dressed, the her own name. She always thought she had a beautiful name, but not Mystique, no, she wanted her to use a code name. She wanted her to be a clean slate, to be completely moldable to her own specifications. Mystique wanted a weapon, not a daughter.

Well no more, one step at a time she was going to erase Mystique from her life, completely if not totally.

"Rogue?" Gambit questioned snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked up at him, looking straight into his eyes.

"Anna." she said softly. He looked at her confused.

"What?" he asked. Her expression became more determined.

"My name is Anna." she said proudly and defiantly. "Anna Marie."

Gambit watched her surprised.

"Well 'den, Anna it 's." he replied smiling lightly. She smiled back, her eyes sparkling with a never before seen happiness. Rogue turned around, cleaning her mug in the sink, drying it, and then putting it away. When she turned back however she came face to naked chest with Remy LeBeau. "Yo' s'ill 'aven answer Remy's question, Anna." he drawled her name out with his accent sending a chill up her spine.

"Ah believe Ah did, swamp rat." she answered to the best of her ability.

" 'S complicated 's non answer, Anna." he said. His voice was so low it was almost menacing. If she didn't know any better she might actually be scared of him.

"It's the best one Ah got, sugah." she replied simply. "Ah may have a betta' one at a later time, but until then yah jus' gonna have tah except the one yah given." he smirked.

"Well d'accord." he answered. Gambit lightly held the sides of her upper arms and leaned forward, kissing her sweetly on the forehead. He pulled away seconds later, peering down at her blushing face. He smirked.

"G'night Anna." he said turning and leaving. she found herself breathless.

* * *

A/N: chapter 12 DONE!!!! Yea!!!! (victory dance) chapter 13 up soon so stay tuned. Please review!!!!!

-RED


	13. Bonding

Cross Country Escape

Chapter 13: Bonding

* * *

Rogue could not honestly say he'd ever had a better nights sleep. Not only was her bed like a cloud, but she'd gone an entire night without nightmares, hers or someone else's. it was not something she usually enjoyed and she was definitely not against the change.

After nearly a half an hour of debate, the young woman finally forced herself out of bed. She made her way into the spacious bathroom where the love of her life sat waiting. Rogue looked at the over sized white cast claw foot tub with hearts in her eyes. She to have one back home in Mississippi and it was no exaggeration that she used to spend hours just soaking in the wide bowl as a young girl.

Rogue turned on the faucet and let the warm water fill the tub while she went back out to her room. She dug through her duffel bag searching for her toiletry bag but found nothing.

"Shoot." she hissed annoyed. The young girl grabbed her robe and threw it on, then quietly made her way down the hall to a certain affectionately known, swamp rat's room.

The door was cracked slightly allowing a cute little giggle to escape. She knew it was rude, but she couldn't help but peek through and see what was going on. Sitting on the bed was little Cassie and next to her Gambit who was lying on his side.

"So, tell yo' Oncle. What yo' been up t' petite?" Gambit asked. The young girl smiled brightly.

"Lots and lots. I started school." she said eagerly.

"Really?" Gambit questioned. Cassie nodded. "D'yo' make lots o' friends?" he asked. She nodded again.

"Uhuh. 'dere's Mina and Rachel and Sarah and Kyle." she went on.

"Kyle?" he questioned protectively. Cassie nodded again.

"Yea, but I only hang out with him cause he's Mina's brother." she replied matter-of-factly. Gambit chuckled.

"Well 'den d'accord." he said. "So non boy friends?" he asked jokingly. Cassie scrunched up her nose disgusted.

"Ew," She shook her head. "Boys are icky." she said, sticking her tongue out. Gambit faked a pout.

"Icky? Yo' t'ink yo' Oncle Remy icky?" he said. She laughed at him.

"Oncle Remy, you're not a boy, you're Oncle Remy." she replied. Gambit's smirk dropped. A barking laughter drew their attention to the door way. Cassie jumped up and ran to the door, opening it to reveal Rogue doubled over in laughter.

"What's so funny Miss Rogue?" Cassie asked. Rogue shook her head. She looked up at Gambit unable to calm down.

"Cassie, Why don' yo' go down an' 'elp Tante Matti wit' breakfast." Gambit said. Cassie looked back at him confused, but did as he said anyway. When she was gone Gambit walked up to Rogue, who was beginning to relax, and watched her questioningly.

"Wha's so funny Anna?" he asked purposely using her real name. She smirked.

"With the way yah always talk Ah guess Ah shouldn't be surprised that yah not a boy. What do they call it, ov'a compensating?" she said, trying hard not to laugh again. He scowled at her, and she almost failed to stifle more laughter.

Suddenly Gambit smirked, giving Rogue a reason to worry. He got real close to her, almost right on top of her and leaned into her side, putting his face near her ear.

"Remy be 'appy t' prove t' yo' 'dat he be a man." he whispered huskily. "…Anna." he finished drawing out her name deep and low. She forced the shiver that threaten to run up her spine back and turned to face him, their lips inches apart. Gambit smirked, thinking he had her in his Cajun web. She smirked.

"Maybe some oth'a time, swamp rat." she said smoothly. The smirk dropped off Gambit's face as she pulled away. "Have yah seen mah toiletries bag?" she asked changing the subject. He starred at her dazed. Rogue stood their and waited for him for a minute before she starred to get annoyed. "Remy!" she said snapping him out of his daze.

"What?" he asked. Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Have yah seen mah toiletries bag?" she repeated. He thought for a moment, then walked over to his duffle bag and went through it. A few seconds later he pulled out a black bag with green trim and tossed it to her. "Thanks." she replied catching the bag and walking back to her room. Gambit watched her go.

"C'est fille est incroyable." he whispered.

* * *

Gambit walked quietly and intently down the hall and toward the back door leading to the garden where he knew Rogue would be. It was early afternoon on the day before Mardi Gras and today would be as good as any for what he had planned. Both of them had left on a whim, neither having time to really consider what to pack. This resulted in neither of them having many clothes to wear. Normally that wouldn't be a big deal, they could just wash their clothes at a hotel or Laundromat, but since they were traveling without any intentional course, they never knew when they'd have a chance to stop and wash up.

So, to make up for this, the self appointed gift to women planned a simple trip to the local mall. An excursion with a double motive. Gambit smirked at the dirty thoughts that ran through his head. He could only hope she let him help her pick out clothes, especially the underwear. He had been told by several people that he had good taste and he prayed, despite the fact that he didn't believe in God, (Don't tell Tante Matti she'd kill him), that she let him prove it.

Gambit stepped out into the warm Louisiana air, this body kept cool by the plain tight black t-shirt and the simple blue jeans he wore. Out on the patio he spotted his target immediately, sitting out in the yard with Cassie. They were laughing and having a great time and he couldn't help but think about how great she looked when she smiled.

"Hey Remy, 'bout time yo' joined us." Theoren said from the picnic table to the right where he was playing cards with Henri, Jean Luc and Etienne. "Where yo' been?" he continued.

"Gettin' ready t' go." Gambit replied casually.

"Goin' where?" Etienne questioned throwing down a few cards.

"Rogue an' moi are goin' up t' 'da mall." Gambit explained looking out at the yard where Rogue was sitting in the grass. A distinct choking sound came from Jean-Luc as he took a drink. He put his cup down and chuckled.

" 'S official, 'da boy whipped." he said. Gambit glared at him. Henri laughed.

"T'ought y' hated shoppin'." Henri said as he dealt a few cards to Etienne.

"Non when it a necessity." Gambit explained. They looked at him strangely. "While Tante Matti 's kind 'nough t' do our laundry 'ere, 'dat won' be 'da case when 'dere's non washing machine on 'da road." he explained. " 'Dis trip was spontaneous. Didn' pack much."

"Or…" Theoren added. " He's jus' lookin' fo' an excuse t' be alone wit' her." Gambit ignored them as they laughed, walking across the yard t Rogue and Cassie.

Meanwhile

"Isn't she cute?" Cassie asked holding up her favorite stuffed animal. It was a large hush puppy style basset hound with brown fur and black spots. Rogue nodded.

"She's adorable." Cassie smiled brightly.

"Mommy and daddy got her for me for my birthday. There's a whole set of ppies in a dog bed that go with it but I only got this one I'm gonna ask Santa Claus for it for Christmas." She explained fiddling with the ear of the dog. Rogue smiled as she watched her.

It was funny how much Cassie reminded her of her little cousin Michelle. She remembered how little Michelle used to get so attached to her toys.

Cassie looked up to say something else, but was distracted when she saw Gambit walk up behind Rogue. He crouched down next to Rogue.

"Bon Jour." He greeted with the most charming smile.

"Hi Oncle Remy." Cassie returned.

"Remy hate t' break up 'da fun, mais he must borrow 'de Rogue fo' while." He explained.

"Ok." Cassie said smiling. Rogue stood up, with Gambit's help.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Well, Remy was t'inkin' we should go t' da' mall." He said as they walked passed the table where the other men sat.

"But yah hate shoppin'." Rogue said, laughter broke out between the men at hearing this. Gambit glared over his shoulder. Once back in the house Gambit explained his reasoning and Rogue agreed.

* * *

Rogue laughed as she watched Gambit scowled at the young teens around him. Rogue smiled at the look on his face. Today would definitely be interesting.

"So where to first?" she asked looking around. "Should we split up, we could cover twice as much ground twice as fast." she continued. Gambit nodded.

"D'accord. Call when yo' done an' we'll meet up." he said, kissing her hand lightly and heading off in the other direction. She smiled after him, then headed off to the store of her choice.

Forty five minutes passed and Gambit walked out of the Casual Men's store and into the hall. Gambit pulled out his cell phone and dialed number one on his speed dial. It rang once…twice….then;

"Hello?" he heard in that familiar southern drawl.

"Hey, where are yo'?" Gambit asked getting to the point.

"Oh hey, Ah'm at the Hot Topic in the main hall way. Ah'm back in the dressin' room." Rogue replied.

"D'accord. Remy be right 'dere petite." He said hanging up his phone and turning the corner into the main hallway. He then quickly and intent fully made his way to the intended store.

Stepping through the threshold, Gambit fund himself bombarded with dim lighting, blaring music, and severely gothic everything. Trying his hardest not to stick out like the soar thumb he knew he was, Gambit made his way to the back of the store (glancing only briefly at the gothic lingerie he prayed Rogue had considered buying).

Once in the back he knocked on the only dressing room door that was closed.

"Anna?" Gambit called through the door.

"Oh Remy, perfect timing." He heard from the other side. He heard a click as the door opened and stepped back as she stepped out. He forced his jaw to stay up as he looked over her outfit. She wore tight black leather pants and a matching corset halter top.

"What'd yah think?" she asked turning for him.

"Well, honestly it be very…" he paused trying to think of a word that wouldn't get him slapped.

"Be completely honest, Ah promise Ah won't get mad." She added. Gambit thought for a moment, checking behind him to see the only attendant was busy. Turning back to her he looked her over with a long hard stare, his eyes glowing behind the dark shades he wore. He stepped forward and in one smooth motion, Gambit managed to wrap his arm securely around her waist effectively pulling her to him, open the dressing room door, sweep her inside quickly and silently, and then close the door behind him.

"What are yah doin' Swamp Rat?" she exclaimed. "Are yah…." He cut her off pressing his lips to hers in a fevered and hungry kiss. Rogue was so startled she barely registered what was going on as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Gambit pushed her back against the wall, running his left hand against the smooth leather and gripping her hair with his right. She moaned into the kiss, allowing his tongue access.

They pulled apart a few minutes later, both gasping for air. Gambit didn't waist a second as he attacked her neck. Rogue threw her head back in ecstasy, marveling in the wonderful things his mouth could do. She opened her eyes starring up at the milky cottage cheese ceiling and it suddenly dawned on her where they were.

"Remy." She moaned, relaxing her arms around him. He didn't stop. "Remy…wait." She continued breathlessly and still he didn't stop. "Remy stop." She finally said gaining enough breath.

Gambit pulled away irritated and breathing heavy himself. Despite his dark shades, Rogue could still see his glowing red eyes behind them.

"What's wrong?" he asked a little perturbed.

"We….we can't do this here." she replied, her breath finally catching up with her. He looked around then looked back into her eyes.

"Why not?" he asked seriously. She gaped at him.

" 'Cause swamp rat, we're in a dressin' room in the mall." she explained.

"Hmm, Remy always t'ought yo' were 'da kinky type." he explained in return. She blushed.

"Well….Ah…Ah…" she stuttered. She stopped and glared at Gambit pushing him away.

"Get out." she grunted pissed by his smirk.

"Oh come now Anna, don' be so cold." he added, trying to step forward she put her glove covered hand out holding him back by the chest. Gambit looked down slightly surprised to see the old coverings back on. He stored away the question for later and turned his attention back to the task at hand. He chuckled. "Yo' need t' relax Petite." he said, smirking that smirk that both infuriated her and made her insides turn to mush.

Gambit turned with a final wink and then casually walked out of the dressing room, leaving Rogue flustered and frazzled. Taking control of herself, she changed back into her regular clothes and gathered up the outfits she was going to buy. Once she was done she headed out to the check out and then out into the main hallway where she found Gambit on a bench with his own bags.

Gambit smirked at her as she walked up and she rolled her eyes at him annoyed.

"Where t' next, petite?" he asked as she sat next to him.

"Don't yah have anywhere else tah go?" she asked confused. He shook his head.

"One stop shoppin' Roguey." he explained. She blushed a little, much to Gambit's surprise.

"Well Ah only got one other place tah stop, so if yah want tah meet somewhere, Ah'll come find yah when Ah'm done." she said, starting to gather up her bags.

"Nonsense Anna, Remy be 'appy t' go wit' yo'." he said, helping her with her bags.

"Oh no hun, that's not necessary." she defended. "Ah don't want yah tah be bored." she continued blushing a little more. He smirked suddenly amused by her evasiveness.

"Where yo' got t' go Anna." he asked smirking. She averted her eyes, and mumbled something even he couldn't interpret. "Remy sorry Roguey, he didn' quite catch 'dat." he continued. She sighed.

"Ah have tah go tah….Victoria Secret." she explained. Gambit smirked.

"Well 'den, Remy will definitely be goin' wit' yo'." he replied. Rogue rolled her eyes walking toward the store. Gambit followed close behind. "Maybe yo' could model fo' ol' Remy, eh?" he continued, narrowly missing her fist to his face. He chuckled. "Remy take 'dat as a non."

* * *

Rogue speed walked into the store, half hoping to loose Gambit, but knowing no matte how fast she walked he'd keep up for this.

Once in the store, she ducked into an aisle and getting lost among the racks. She took the chance to look over her shoulder and sighed in relief when she didn't see him. A deep chuckle sounded in front of her and she jumped, whipping her head around.

"Yo' non tryin' t' 'ide from 'dis ol' Cajun are yo' Roguey?" he asked amused.

"No." she answered quickly. He smirked at her blush.

"Now now Anna 'dere's no need t' be shy round moi." he continued smirking. Rogue sighed.

"Fine." she said. "But no lude or perverted comments." she snapped. He grinned cheekily.

"Who, moi? Non never." he half heartedly defended. She rolled her eyes as she turned away and moved to the section with her size. She tried her hardest to ignore Gambit as he looked over her shoulder.

Rogue picked up a silky green bra with cute little turtles on it. Gambit leaned over her shoulder.

"Cute." he commented. "Mais, Remy t'ink yo' look better in 'dat one." he continued pointing to the one next to it. It was made of silk and was blood red and black. Dotted all over it were the card suits (spades clubs diamonds and hearts).

"Why do yah care?" she asked smirking inwardly. "it's not like yah eva' gonna see it." it didn't seem to phase him as he replied;

"Don' need t' see it petite. Remy got a good imagination." he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. She rolled her eyes and turned away, blushing when she was sure he couldn't see her.

A few minutes passed and Rogue finished shpping. She turned to Gambit and told him to wait outside while she checked out. When he was gone she made her way toward the check out counter. Halfway there a thought struck her and she doubled back, heading straight for the rack she started at. Once there, she picked up the bra Gambit had picked out and with the matching underwear made her way to the counter once again.

* * *

Rogue walked out into the hallway to find Gambit sitting on one of benches. He stood when he spotted her and picked up his own bags. When she stopped in front of him, he reached out and took her bags from her.

"Remy'll go put 'dese in 'da car, 'den meet yo' in 'da food court." he explained. She nodded in understanding and then watched as he headed out of sight before she turned and headed toward the food court. She walked intently down the hallway dodging teenie bobbers and nerds.

She walked until something caught her eye, drawing her back to the window of a toy store. She stopped looking into the window. Down in the bottom corner a small basket sat, inside a familiar looking dog with three puppies surrounding her. An idea struck her and she made her way into the store.

* * *

"Yo' gonna tell moi what in 'dat bag yo' came t' lunch wit'?" Remy asked as he helped her carry her bags and his up the stairs. Rogue smirked.

"It's a present." she explained.

"A present?" Gambit questioned. "Fo' who?"

"Cassie." she answered, swerving around Merci and into her room. Gambti followed close behind with Merci who at the mention of her daughter was also intrigued.

"What about Cassie?" Merci asked.

"Rogue got her a present." Gambit explained.

"Really?" she asked. Rogue nodded setting her bags on the bed. "What did you get her?" she continued. Rogue reached over and picked up one of the bags. She opened it and pulled out said basket and puppies. Merci smiled. "Oh how nice." She said. "You didn't have to do that." She explained.

"Ah know, but she helped me out the other day and Ah got it as a thank you." Rogue explained.

"Awe." Merci said, she walked up to Rogue and hugged her. Rogue went slightly ridged, surprised by her gesture. Merci let go and turned to Gambit smiling knowingly at him. He blushed.

When she was gone Gambit turned to Rogue.

" 'Dat was real nice, o' yo' Chere." He said. She smiled.

"Well she is just so damn cute, an' Ah just couldn't resist." Rogue explained smiling. Gambit watched her amazed as she went through her bags.

"Get anyt'in' good, Anna?" he asked, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Yea, lots." She replied not looking up from what she was doing. "This was a really good idea." She continued. Gambit smirked.

"Any chance, yo' model fo' moi?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. She looked him over thinking, before walking toward the door. She closed it and locked it, then turned back and grabbed her bags.

"Yah wait right here, swamp rat." She said over her shoulder as she walked in to the bathroom. Gambit watched completely shocked at how easily she agreed. A thought suddenly crossed his mind.

" 'Da Rogue up t' no good." He thought. He smirked. "Mais Remy like 'dat in a femme."

Rogue sighed looking herself over in the mirror. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this. Although she really didn't know what this was, or where it would go. All she knew was that her heart was racing and she couldn't resist the smile they kept creeping up on her.

She looked herself over one more time, adjusting the bra and underwear set Gambit had picked out earlier and then turned for the door. She put her ear to it, making sure he was still there and then with a sudden burst of confidence, opened the door.

* * *

A/N: Muwahahaha!! Cliff hanger!!!!! I'm evil!!!!

Please Review

-RED


	14. Mardi Gras and ExGirlfriends

Cross Country Escape

Chapter 14: Mardi Gras and Ex-Girlfriends pt.1

* * *

All she could really ear was her heart beating her ears, but she did not fail to hear Gambit gasp as she stepped into the room.

"Mon Dieu." she heard him whisper almost in audibly. Suddenly feeling very confident she smirked, stepping out from the threshold of the bathroom.

"What do yah think?" she asked.

"Remy t'ink he got good taste." Gambit replied. Rogue sashayed up to him.

"Anna t'ink so too." she mocked straddling his waist. He smirked.

"Yo' t'inkin' what Remy t'inkin' petite?" Gambit questioned.

"Depends sugah, are yah thinkin' of finishin' what we started in the dressin' room?" Rogue asked, putting her hands on his chest and puching him to lay back. He smirked.

"Guess great minds…." Rogue cut him off putting a finger to his lips.

"Enough talkin' darlin' time fa' action." she whispered moving her lips to hover over his. She could feel his warm breath against her lips and it drove her wild. Just as she was about to close the distance between them, Gambit wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against him, then flipped her over so she was beneath him. She gasped surprised, before Gambit crushed his lips to hers. She moaned into their kiss, loving the feel of his hands rubbing up and down her sides.

They pulled away the need fro air growing strong and looked into each other's eyes. She had always loved his eyes, they were so different and unique, just like he was. They always seemed to have a special glow when they looked at her that always made her feel special. Although everything he did made her feel special. No matter how much she rejected him or how dangerous she was to be close to, he never let that stop him. He proved to her time and time again that he wasn't afraid of her or her powers and that he would do anything for her.

"Thank yah." she whispered. He looked at her confused.

"Fo' what petite?" he questioned. She smiled lightly.

"Fa' always bein' there." she replied. Gambit smiled back.

"Anyt'in' fo' yo' mon amour." he whispered, leaning down and pecking her on the lips. "Yo' mo' special t' moi 'den yo' know." he continued. " 'Dere's never been no one like yo' Anna, don' eva' let no one tell yo' different."

Before she could say anything, a knock came at the door, startling them both. Gambit jumped up and walked to the door while Rogue dashed back into the bathroom and closed the door. When he was sure she was out of sight, Gambit opened the door to reveal Etienne. The older man looked at Gambit surprised.

"What yo' doin' 'ere?" he asked. Gambit sensing the true surprise in his voice smirked.

"What, a man non allowed t' be in 'is femme's room?" Gambit asked cockily. Etienne watched him curiously.

"I t'ought yo' said she non yo' girlfirend?" Etienne replied. Gambit's smirk widened.

"T'ings change." he added. "What yo' doin' 'ere?" he continued. Etienne blushed.

"Jus' came t' get 'er fo' dinner." he covered quickly.

"D'accord, Remy'll tell 'er." he replied smirking. Etienne watched him for a moment, knowing Gambit knew he was there to hit on her. He gulped inwardly, hoping that he wouldn't erect one his elaborate pranks to get back at him. "We'll be down in un minute." Gambit said pulling Etienne out of his thoughts.

"Uh, right." he replied turning on his heels and walking away, a little faster then normal.

"Remy?" Gambit heard behind him. He turned to see Rogue standing there re dressed in her clothes from before. "Who was that?" she asked as she walked over to him. He smiled at her.

"Jus' Etienne, tellin' us it time fo' dinner." he explained. Rogue smiled.

"Good Ah'm starvin'." she replied.

"Well 'den after yo'." he said stepping aside so she could exit the room, she did and he followed close behind.

* * *

The door opened soundlessly, allowing the once thief with the demon eyes to slip in undetected. The room was dark, but nothing was ever to dark for Remy LeBeau. He knew this house inside and out (as part of his training as a kid) and he knew he had to step over the fourth floor board from the door, step only at the end of the sixth from the window, and if at all possible avoid walking near the closet.

Quickly and almost daintily Gambit tip toed across the floor stopping next to the bed. He smiled lightly, looking down at the peaceful figure lying in the bed. Her two toned hair was messy and all around her head, her make up was gone, and her porcelain skin glowed.

Her small body was tucked to one side of the bed, the fluffy comforter wrapped around her. She looked so sweet and innocent and yet he knew that wasn't the case. Carefully Gambit lifted the covers and slid into bed next to her, laying his front against her back. He wrapped his arm around her waist, burying his face in her hair and taking in her strawberry scent.

"Remy." she sighed softly in her sleep, pressing herself back into him. He smiled lightly, closing his eyes and preparing for sleep.

* * *

The sun shone through the curtains, lighting the face of the lone Cajun lying in bed. He stirred, his sensitive eyes bothered by the intruder even through his eye lids. He groaned groping the bed for the absent figure beside him. He felt and groped until finally he gave up, falling over on his stomach in defeat.

"Damn it woman." He groaned sleepily, burying his face in the pillow.

"Ooo, Oncle Remy said a bad word." He heard from behind him in the door way. He slowly turned around onto his back. He opened his eyes to see Cassie with her gift from Rogue in her arms and of course Rogue smiling at him amusedly. "Look what aunt Rogue got for me." Cassie said excitedly, running up to the bed and jumping up next to Gambit.

"Pretty cool petite." He said, rubbing his eyes of sleep. He felt a shift on the opposite side of him and looked up to see Rogue sit next to him. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Aren't they so cute?" Cassie interrupted. Gambit nodded. The young girl seemed in her own little happy world and Gambit could help but feel grateful to Rogue for giving her that. He felt Rogue cuddle into his side and he wrapped his arm around her waist letting her lean into him.

"Yo' excited 'bout tonight petite?" Gambit asked, feeling just as light hearted. Cassie looked up with the widest and brightest smile he'd ever seen on her.

"Yea, mommy said we're going to go to my favorite restaurant and then go watch the parade on Bourbon street." She explained. Rogue smiled.

"Sounds like fun sugah." She said. Cassie nodded. Just then Henri appeared in the door way.

" 'Dere yo' are mon amour." Henri said, smiling at how happy his daughter looked. "What yo' doin' in 'ere petite?" he asked.

"I was showin' Oncle Remy what Aunt Rogue got me." She explained. Henri looked confused, and it became obvious to them that Merci had not told him. He walked up to the end of the bed as Cassie help up the basket and stuffed dogs. Henri smiled recognizing them.

"I hope yo' said t'ank yo' petite." He replied.

"She did, several times." Rogue explained. Henri smiled at her.

"Good." He started. "I hate t' cut 'da fun short, but 's time fo' breakfast." He explained picking Cassie up in his arms. She clung to his happily her original dog in her arms. Rogue and Gambit watched them leave then Rogue stood from the bed. She walked over to her suit case and pulled out and outfit and her toiletries, then turned around only to come face to face with her favorite pair of red on black eyes.

"Good morning." He said, his voice low. She smiled up at him

"Mornin' sugah." She replied a sly smile on her face.

" 'Ow are yo' 'dis fine mornin'?" he asked, the smirk evident in his voice as well as on his face.

"Ah' fine, why do yah ask?" she replied smiling.

"Remy t'ink yo' know why." He added stepping closer to her.

"No Ah don' think Ah do." She teased. Gambit scowled.

"Yo' a damn tease Anna." He replied, wrapping his arms around her waist she smirked.

"Ah know." She answered. "Thought yah would have learned that last night."

Flashback

It had been some hours since Gambit had crept into Rogue's bed, and both were sleeping soundly. The air was cool and comfortable despite the muggy heat outside. In her sleep Rogue had turned onto her back, her arm resting over Gambit's as if to hold him there. Her nose crinkled in disgust, her dream escalating into a nightmare.

"_He'll never love you Rogue, never. He's a player, a ladies man. All he wants is what you can give him between the sheets. Nothing you ever do can change him. Despite what he says he will always be Remy LeBeau, the prince of thieves."_ Mystique's voice rang clearly all around her in this dark blank space. She tried to cover her ears, but her voice penetrated with little effort.

"_Don't let him fool you Rogue, don't let him get what he wants. This is all just an elaborate plan. Nothing he does for you means anything. He just wants into your pants."_

"Shut up!" Rogue screamed. "Shut up! You're lying, you're the one who uses meh, who betrayed me. You're the problem, not Remy!"

"_No Rogue, I love you. I love you more then my own son, you're my favorite." _Mystique told her, but Rogue just shook her head. _"Please Rogue."_

"ANNA!" Rogue screamed at the top of her lungs. "Mah name is Anna! Anna Marie!" tears began to fall from her eyes. "And Kurt is better family then you ever were. You're a monster, and Ah hate yah an' everything yah ever done tah meh. Ah hope yah burn in hell."

"_You little brat!" _Mystique exclaimed. Rogue's anger grew, she stepped forward swinging her fist and connecting with something hard. A muffled 'oof' sounded, but it sounded to masculine to be Mystique. She was blinded in the dark of her sub consciousness.

"_Rogue." _She heard in a deep pained voice. _"Rogue wake up."_ It was Gambit, but why was he gasping.

Rogue's eyes snapped open, her chest heaving. She soon became aware of her surroundings, and the wheezing next to her unsettled her. She leaned over to the table next to the bed and flipped on the bed side lamp. She then looked over to her other side to see Gambit curled up on the bed his face buried in the mattress seemingly in pain.

"Remy?" she questioned worried. "What's wrong sugah?" she asked.

"Mmmffmmm." he replied into the mattress.

"Ah didn't quite catch that, hun." she said. Gambit moved his face a little, his face full of pain.

"Yo' punched moi, chere." he wheezed. Rogue looked down at him confused, studying his person. She noticed where he was holding himself. She gasped.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed, leaning over him and hugging him. "Ah'm sorry, Ah'm sorry, Ah'm sorry." she cried. After a few minutes, Gambit shifted out of the feedle position, letting go of his groin. He let out a shallow breath, shaking slightly.

"What 'da hell 'appened?" he asked. She looked at him worried.

"Ah'm so sorry. Ah was havin' a bad dream. Ah guess the thing Ah swung at was your thing." she explained. The look on her face was a mix of sympathy and pain. "Are yah ok?" she asked worried.

"Remy be ok." he replied. "Non so sure 'da little guy be ok, mais we'll see." he continued. She rolled her eyes catching the suggestiveness in his voice. A thought suddenly hit her.

"The "little" guy?" she asked. Gambit looked at her wide eyed.

"Well, yo' see what Remy meant was…" Rogue cut off his explanation with a loud laugh. He scowled at her.

"Oui petite, yo' hilarious." he grumbled annoyed. She stopped laughing a short time after and looked at him sympathetically.

"Are yah sure yah ok, sugah?" she asked again.

"Remy should be askin' yo' 'dat. 'Dat was a hard punch, must a been some dream." Gambit said.

"Oh yea, well yah know." She evaded. Gambit sighed.

"Come on Anna. Tell Remy what happened." He said. She starred over at him, looking him over. She wasn't sure when, but somewhere along the time line of their friendship she had fallen for him. She looked at how comfortable he seemed around her and realized he didn't look any different. Even back when she didn't have control over her powers he was always this relaxed around her, despite the constant threat to his safety. She owed him so much.

"Mystique." She finally said. Gambit looked at her confused. "She's in mah head. Every time Ah close mah eyes, she's there tellin' meh things."

"What t'ings chere?" he asked. She watched him worried, debating with herself whether or not to tell him.

"Well," she began. "Things about….yah." Gambit looked at her surprised.

"An' let moi guess, not'in' good." He replied. She nodded. "Remy non surprised, he not exactly the take 'ome t' mama type." He continued.

"She not mah mother." She retorted annoyed. "That's why it bother's meh so much. She has no say in mah life, her opinion is the furthest thing from mah mind and yet here she is messin' wit' mah head."

Gambit watched her as her expression went from annoyed to angry. He would never tell her, but he always loved the way she looked when she was mad. The way her cheeks flushed, the way her eyes glowed, she was beautiful. Watching her now he found himself loosing control.

Gambit leaned forward slowly as she ranted, silencing her words. They moved slowly as Gambit captured her lips in a deep kiss. He waisted no time in asking for entrance and she granted it without hesitation, their tongues battling for dominance.

Gently, Gambit pushed her back so she was lying back on her pillow again. Her heart raced, nervousness the only thing she could feel. His hands were so gentle, despite how rough the were, and she loved how they felt against the skin exposed on her arms. She was in awe of him, of his caring and attentiveness.

The need for air pulled them apart, but that did not stop Gambit from bringing his attention to her neck. She squirmed and moaned at the wonderful feeling. She gasped when his hands found her breasts and even through the cloth of her shirt the way he touched her still sent sparks up and down her spine.

Gambit was faintly aware of how nervous Rogue was, but he knew she was ready for this too, at least to some extent.

Despite how strong she was, Gambit knew she was extremely innocent. Her heart had always been shielded from other people and he knew from the personal struggle that it was not easy to get through her walls.

Upon thinking this, a thought suddenly occurred to him. If he broke through her walls, and she was hurt because of him, she would never let herself out again, not even for him. He had the power to ruin her or love her for the rest of his life.

Gambit lifted his head and moved to kiss her one last time. He then pulled away, moving to her side and pulling her into him. She watched him confused.

"What's wrong? Did Ah do something'?" she asked worried. Gambit smiled finding her innocence very cute.

"Non, Anna. Remy jus' don' want to rush." he explained. She smiled back at him.

"Ok." she replied, turning one her side and cuddling into his chest. Gambit smiled down at her.

It may take awhile, but he knew that no matter what, he'd prove his love to her.

End Flashback

Rogue smiled as she relaxed in the shower. The warm water soothed away any remaining tension from the long car ride. While it did, she took the time to think about the other night.

Despite what Mystique said, Gambit was there for her, he always was and he always would be. She trusted him completely and fully willing to give him her heart.

No one and nothing could come between them.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 14 done….15 up soon!

-RED


	15. Mardi Gras and ExGirlfriends part 2

Cross Country Escape

Chapter 15: Mardi Gras and Ex-girlfriends pt. II

* * *

He lied. She should have seen it coming, she should have known better. Her mother was right. She nearly choked on the thoughts, but there it was, the truth in all its depressingly, disgusting glory. Why did she let him spin her around his finger so much. If it were any other person she would have kept her distance, made sure she had an exit strategy, but not with him. She gave him everything and he took it, then he turned around and used it to destroy her.

The images still flowed through her mind, never to be forgotten so long as that sick and twisted jezebel's psyche remained in her mind. His words to her haunted Rogue.

"_Yo' mo' special t' moi 'den yo' know." _he continued. _" 'Dere's never been no one like yo' Bell, don' eva' let no one tell yo' different." _

Did he not tell her the same thing, was her heart that worthless to him, that he could just so callously throw it away. Did he really believe her to be only a means to an end.

Worst of all, she knew she still loved him.

_**Flashback**_

The night had been absolutely perfect and it had been full of more fun then Rogue had had in a long time. First Remy had taken her to dinner, to the same little club they had gone the last time they were in New Orleans, then he showed her the sights, all his old stomping grounds and what not. As the night drew on they soon found themselves among the crowds of Bourbon street. The festivities were I full swing by the time they arrived, with beads flying everywhere and loud screaming and cheering.

"This is great!" Rogue yelled over the noise. Gambit smiled down at her. He leaned down to her ear so she could hear him better.

"Glad yo' t'ink so petite, 's non everyday one gets t' celebrate Mardi Gras." he replied. As he moved away Rogue quickly pecked him on the cheek. He blushed lightly and she smiled up at him amused. Gambit wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his side leaning down to kiss her fully on the lips.

The two young adults continued with their evening happy and in each other's company, both completely unaware of the danger that lurked around the corner.

The night seemed to go too quickly for the Lebeau family as they made their way through the emptying streets of New Orleans.

"That was so much fun." Cassie said through a yawn as she snuggled into her father's arms. They all smiled at her. The group rounded a corner and continued their journey down the next street, when a voice rang out behind them.

"Well well, it seems we 'ave ourselves a lil' family reunion." a deep masculine voice said. They all turned curious, only to come face to face with Julian leading a group of assassin's guild members. "Welcome back Remy." he continued. The tension in the air grew.

"What do you want, boy?" Jean Luc asked, venom in his voice. Julian chuckled shaking his head.

"Non moi." he said, he lifted his hand and pointed behind him. "Her."

The group turned to see a tall blonde standing behind them, a knowing smirk plastered on her face.

"Belledonna." Remy questioned.

"When I heard you were back in town I just knew I had to see you, Remy darling." Bell said smoothly.

The air suddenly changed around them, becoming dry and warm. A light began to emerge from Bell where is cultivated for just a moment, before Bell raised her hands and fired a streak of lightning at them.

Despite their surprise every member of the group managed to find cover from the blast.

"When 'da hell she learn t' do 'dat?" Gambit asked as he Rogue and Etienne found cover in an alley way.

"Don' know, maybe yo' should talk t' her." Etienne said as more lighting was fired on the main street.

"Why moi?" Gambit asked confused.

"She yo' ex-fiancé." Etienne explained, both men seeming to have forgotten Rogue's presence until that moment. Gambit glared at Etienne before turning his gaze to Rogue's shocked face. He looked down at her worried by her expression.

"Rogue, Remy can explain." Gambit said desperately.

"Later Romeo." Jean Luc exclaimed diving into the alley in time to miss another bolt of lightning. Gambit and Etienne turned toward him.

"What do we do t' stop her?" Etienne asked worried.

" If only we could get close enough." Jean Luc said. "She's horrible at hand to hand."

"She never gonna let us get 'dat close." Gambit added.

"We gotta try otherwise we all gonna get our asses handed t' us." Etienne said as the three men poked their heads out to look around.

"D'accord, mais we gotta be smart 'bout it." Jean Luc said.

"Hey wait." Etienne said as he looked around the alley behind them.

"What's wrong?" Gambit asked.

"Where's Rogue?" Etienne asked. Both men turned to look behind them as well.

"Where could she 'ave gone." Gambit asked worried.

"There." Jean Luc replied gesturing out onto the main street. The other two men looked out to see Rogue prowling in the shadows behind an oblivious Belledonna.

"What 's she doin?" Etienne asked confused.

"Oh no." Gambit replied realizing her plan as he watched her prepare to launch herself at Bell. "She can't." he replied.

"Can't what, what is she doing?" Etienne asked.

"Watch." Jean Luc said finally catching on.

And so they did.

* * *

Rogue listened half heartedly as the three men talked about ways to stop Belledonna. How could Remy intend to marry this woman. He said there was no one else like her, but how is that possible if he were engaged before. The three men continued to talk oblivious to her presence.

She knew she could stop her if she could sneak up on her, it was risky, but at this moment she didn't care, she just wanted to end this so she could talk to Remy and get some real answers.

Rogue looked around her, searching for a way out of the alley. She noticed the other end was open and headed that way, hoping all the streets were connected like back home. Quickly she made her way down the opposite street and down the adjacent alley way. Keeping to the shadows Rogue crept closer to an oblivious Bell.

After a slow advance, Rogue finally made it close enough to leap out at Bell without worrying about her dodging, a technique Wolverine had taught her. She counted down from three in her head, before launching herself at Bell.

* * *

"What is she doing?" Etienne exclaimed as he watched Rogue jump at a surprised Belledonna. Rogue landed her jump, knocking Bell down. As Rogue stood, Belledoona remained on the ground unconscious. "What she do?" Etienne asked shocked.

"She absorbed her mind and powers." Gambit explained, but there was no sense of victory in his voice.

Slowly the LeBeau family made their way out from their makeshift shelters.

"What happened?" Merci asked as they drew closer to Rogue. Rogue didn't answer. She never even looked up at them.

Cautiously, Gambit walked up to her, resting his hand on her should. She jerked away quickly turning her back to them and walking away.

They all watched after her confused. All except Gambit.

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

A/N: Yay, I finally finished it. Wow this took me too long to finish, but I've been so busy with graduation. Lol. Anyway please review and I hope to have the next chapter up next.

-RED


	16. The Truth

Cross Country Escape

Chapter 16: The truth

* * *

"Did yo' find her?" Gambit asked worried. Theoren shook his head dejected. "Where 'da hell could she 'ave gone?" Gambit exclaimed upset.

"Relax Remy." Etienne soothed. "We'll find her."

"God damn it! Doesn't she realize how dangerous it is out here, especially after already being attacked!" he ranted.

"After what she done t' Belledonna I don' t'ink defenden' herself will be much of a problem." Jean Luc said. Gambit turned on him a fierce glare on his face. He starred the older man down his fists clenching and unclenching, before he abruptly turned on his heels stalking off.

I'll go with him, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Theoren said, running after Gambit.

* * *

Rogue sighed as she entered the LeBeau mansion, the unwanted memeories taunting her.

"Someone there?" she heard before seeing Tante Matti enter the room. "Oh, Rogue darling." she looked around. "Are you by yourself?" the older woman asked. Rogue nodded. "D'accord.' Tante Matti paused. "You look tired dear, why don't you head on up to bed." Rogue simply nodded and made for the stairs.

Rogue walked into her borrowed bedroom opting not to change and simply slipped out of her jeans sneakers and socks. She then climbed into bed and slowly slipped into slumber.

* * *

Henri, carrying a sleeping Cassie, and Merci walked in the front door of the LeBeau mansion. Wordlessly Tante Matti made her way into the room.

"Welcome home." she whispered. They both half heartedly smiled at her. "What's wrong?"

"We're only here to drop Cassie off, then we're headed back out." Merci said. "We want to help look for Rogue." Tante Matti looked confused.

"Well look no further , she's upstairs." Tante Mattie replied. Both adults looked at her surprised.

"Are you sure?" Merci asked.

"As sure as you two are standing in front of me." Tante Matti replied. Henri and Merci looked at each other, a silent agreement going between them.

"I better call Remy." Henri said as Merci took Cassie from his arms and headed upstairs. When she was gone TanteMatti turned to Henri.

"What's going on?" she asked

"I'm non a hundred percent sure, but we were attacked by 'de assassins. Rogue managed to take out Belledonna, powers and all, but after words she seemed out of it. She refused to talk or even look at Remy."

"Really? How strange. She did seem a little upset." Tante Matti said. "Remy didn't say anything about it?" Henri shook his head as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Remy's number.

* * *

"Come on Remy, slow down." Theoren said as he finally caught up with Gambit. Gambit sighed stopping in front of a bench in the park they had just entered. He sat down putting his head in his hands. Theoren sat next to him.

"I t'ink I really blew it 'dis time." Gambit said, and Theoren couldn't help but notice how he dropped the third person.

"What 'appened?" Theoren asked. Gambit sighed.

"Rogue 's a mutant.' he started. "When she touch someone, she absorb 'dere mind, 'dere strength and if 'dey a mutant too, 'dere powers."

"Is that why she was acting so weird?" Theoren asked amazed. Gambit nodded. Theoren stopped to think a moment. "But 'den 'ow did yo' blow it?" Gambit took a minute before answering.

"When Bell an' I was suppose t' get married, I told her t'ings cause I figure 'dere's non way out an' love will come, eh?" Theoren nodded in understanding. "Well, as yo' know I got out a marryin' her. I tol' Rogue a lot a 'da t'ings I tol' Bell, 'cept wit' Rogue I actually meant 'um."

"An' now Rogue's got Bell's memories and t'ink's yo' lied to her." Theoren finished finally understanding. Gambit nodded.

"I need t' speak wit' her, try t' explain 'da memories." Gambit said. "'Da only problem 's I never tell no one 'bout my past, least of all her."

"Yo' 'fraid she t'ink less o' yo'?" Theoren suggested. Gambit nodded again. "It appear t' moi, 'dat yo' love her." he continued.

"'Dat obvious huh?" Gambit replied. Theoren nodded.

"An' bein' 'dat 'dat's 'da case perhaps yo' need to realize she never gonna love yo' back less you honest wit' 'er. An' 'dat includes tellin' her 'bout yo' past." Theoren explained. Gambit looked up at him and shook his head.

"Yo' been watchin' 'dat Dr. Phil 'gain haven't yo'?" Gambit asked slightly amused. Theoren shrugged smirking.

"'S not a bad show." he replied. They laughed.

Before either could say anything else Gambit's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Remy, it's Henri." Henri replied.

"Hey, any luck?" Gambit asked.

"Yo' could say 'dat." Henri replied. "We got in 'da house an' Tante Matti say Rogue's here." Henri explained. "She came in an' went straight to bed."

"Are yo' sure?" Gambit asked anxious.

"Yea, she here."

"D'accord. We on our way." Gambit said hanging up the phone and turning to Theoren. He explained everything as they stood and headed home.

* * *

The room was dark, with only the full moon to shine in on the two figures lying together in bed. She knew who they were and it pained her to see them. Why was she plagued by these memories. Memories she had once hoped would be her own one day.

"Oh Remy." Belledonna said in her sweet Cajun draw. "Tell me again." there was a slight hesitation before a much younger Gambit replied.

"I love yo' petite." he said. "I love yo' more 'den anything."

It was with these words that Rogue's heart broke even more.

* * *

Gambit walked into the LeBeau mansion ignoring every single person he passed as he dashed up the stairs. He made his way quickly down the hallway and stopped at her door. With a deep breath Gambit slowly and as quietly as possible opened the door. He stood in the door way his eyes turning toward the bed.

There she lay, peacefully sleeping. He watched her in awe as he so often found himself doing. She was beautiful, breath taking, stunning….perfect. He realized as he looked on that he could picture himself spending the rest of his life with her. Happy and content for all eternity.

It was then that he decided he would tell her everything.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 16 done! Yay! Please review.


	17. Explanation

Cross Country Escape

Chapter 17: Explanation

* * *

Rogue stirred, memories of the night before running through her head. Every minute of it was a nightmare, from the attack in the street to the moment she touched Belle Donna. Her memories were like a million tiny needles stabbing into her heart all at once. She'd never felt so much pain, not when she found out her Mystique was her mother, or even when she betrayed her to Apocalypse.

The sky was clouded over, threatening to let loose all the fury it was holding back. Today would be a dreary day, she could feel it. The air was heavy with doubts and regrets, there must be something she could do. Something to help her think.

Rogue stood from the bed stretching. She yawned as she walked into the bathroom. A nice warm bath may just clear her head. Hopefully.

* * *

Gambit rolled over, his eyes closed but he was far from sleep. In fact he'd been far from sleep all night. He was completely exhausted but sleep just simply eluded him. He sighed, finally opening his eyes to look up at the ceiling. He needed to talk to Rogue, he had to tell her everything, to make her understand. He just hoped it wasn't already too late.

Gambit sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. He yawned. Today was going to be a difficult, of not stressful day. As he sat there, the faint sound of water running caught his attention from the room next door. Rogue's bathroom.

Without a second thought Gambit stood up and walked out the door. He walked intently, never stopping, with only one goal in mind. He finally did stop in front of her door. He raised his fist and knocked.

* * *

Rogues sighed, maybe she should just go home. She could call Logan and he could come pick her up or maybe she could just go to the airport of train station and head home herself. Or maybe she should just suck it up and talk to Gambit. As much as it hurt to even think about him, she knew logically, that she should give him a chance to defend himself, to explain.

Despite all of this, all she really wanted was to throw logic out the door and punch him in the face. If she ever got the chance she might actually start wailing on him. Of course she knew apart of her wanted him to come in and tell her she was the only one, to explain what she really wanted to hear, to know. But could she trust him. Could she trust what he had to say, what he would say.

Rogue took a deep breath as she turned off the faucet of the tub. She lightly tested to water with one of her fingers, checking the warmth before she walked back into the bedroom to grab her clothing for afterward.

As she walked into the room a knock sounded at the door. A sense of dread washed over her. She turned towards the door, walking slowly up to it. She felt like she was in a horror movie, like the minute she opened the door she would be hacked to death by some psycho with a machete. Slowly Rogue opened the door, to reveal Gambit, wh looked as if he should have a machete in his hand.

She observed him with a worried gazed. His complexion was a little grayish green and the dark circles under his eyes were ghastly. He looked as if he hadn't slept in months.

"Anna." he started his voice raspy and weak. "Please let me explain." he pleaded. Rogue looked him over. She took a deep breath before stepping aside to let him in. gratefully, Gambit stepped into the room, then waited for her to shut the door. Once the door was closed he followed her to the bed where they both sat down. He watched her as she starred down at her hands. The pain in his chest grew stronger. How could he have hurt such a beautiful perfect femme like her. "I want yo' t' know 'dat moi past 's one t'ing I spent 'da mos' time tryin' t' keep t' moi self." he began. "'S non 'da most wonderful o' pasts. I'm non proud o' it." he explained. "But, yo' are special t' moi. I'd do anyt'ing fo' yo'." Rogue looked up at him sadly. "Dats why I want t' tell yo' every'ing. I want yo' t' know what really 'appened."

Rogue watched him as he spoke. He seemed nervous, tired, maybe even scared. He seemed terrified that she would reject him.

"Belle's father 's 'da head of 'da assassins. An' of course yo' know Jean Luc 's 'da head of 'da T'ieves guild. 'Dey t'ought 'dat 'dey could bring 'da guilds together t'rough marriage, so 'dey arranged fo' Belle an' I t' marry." he paused. "I was pissed." he stated. "'Dere was non way I was gonna get married, especially t' a woman I never met. I was a bit of a player back 'den, wasn't lookin' t' settle down." he looked her over judging her reaction. He took it as a good sign that she looked like she was paying attention and continued. "Eventually Jean Luc made it very clear 'dat if I knew what was good fo' moi, I'd get over it and marry her wit' out complaint."

"Once all moi options had been taken from moi, I decided t' give it a try. I told myself 'dat love would come, I just had to try. So I did. We dated, and….other things." he cleared his throat nervously.

"Relax." she said flatly. "Ah'm not dumb enough tah think yah a virgin, Swamp Rat." he looked at her and nodded, and for the first time in his adult life, he blushed.

"I told her t'ings, t'inkin' 'dat 'dere was non way out 'dat I'd 'ave t' spend 'da rest o' moi life wit' her. So I pretended 'dat she was moi everythin', t'inkin' 'dat one day I may actually feel 'dat way bout her. I was wrong." he took a breath. "It was non secret 'dat several of 'de assassins didn' aprove of 'da a match, so one day 'de attacked Henri and Merci while 'dey were out on a date. Jean Luc, Myself, we were pissed. Jean Luc tol' moi if I still didn't want t' marry her I didn' 'ave t'. So the next day, I broke it off. She was angry, but I didn' care I was free from her and her lyin' bitchin' self centered ways." he cringed in disgust.

When he was done he looked at Rogue, he studied her closely. He could tell she was thinking, maybe even trying to pull the memory from the ones she stole from Belle Donna.

"I know 'dat what yo' saw in Belle's mind was painful, mais yo' got t' know chere, I love you more 'den I've ever loved anyone. I may have said 'dat to Belle, but when I say it t' yo' I actually mean it. I've never felt 'dis way wit' any femme befo'. Yo' special chere, yo' moi sould mate."

Rogue looked at him surprised. She had no idea what to do. She took into consideration the fact that he was now speaking in the first person and he only ever did that when something was serious, which was rarely ever, so the fact that he was doing it now made her wonder over his sincerity. Despite this there was no way she was going to be able to say anything on the spot.

"Ah need tah think Remy." she finally replied. Gambit watched her for a moment, the color in his face seemed to fade a little like he was scared she would never answer him. Like she would up and disappear, heading for home once he was gone. "Ah just need tah think. Everything is still spinnin' sugah, and Ah…Ah just need tah…."

"T'ink." Gambit finished for her. She nodded. "D'accord." he finally said. He stood from the bed and turned to leave. He reached the door and stopped. Without turning around he said;

"Je t'aime mon coeur."

Rogue watched him leave. She was so confused. She needed her best friend. Without a second thought, she stood from the bed and rummaged through her purse, grabbing up her cell phone. She then walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

The bath was still warm.

* * *

Kitty set her book down on the bed in front of her, before reaching for her ringing phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Ah need mah best friend." was he reply.

"Rogue?" Kitty questioned.

"Yea sugah, it's meh." Rogue replied.

"What's wrong you, like, sound upset." Kitty asked worried. She heard a sigh over the line before Rogue replied.

"Ah'm havin' boy troubles, darlin'." she said. Kitty giggled.

"Never thought I'd hear you say that." Kitty replied laughing.

"Oh ha ha, please be serious Kitty, Ah really need someone to listen tah meh." Rogue pleaded lightly.

"Ok hun, I'm listening." Kitty replied seriously.

Kitty listened intently as Rogue retold the story of her least favorite Mardi Gras in her entire life. She told her of how well the evening started and just how badly it ended. Rogue then repeated Gambit's explanation of the memories she'd gotten. When she was done, she waited quietly for Kitty to reply.

"You honestly want my opinion?" Kitty asked.

"Yes please." Rogue replied. Kitty sighed.

"I think, that you should give him another chance." she told Rogue.

"Really?" Rogue asked.

"Yes." Kitty replied. "You don't see what I see hun. The way he looks at you when you're not paying attention. He's in love." she told Rogue.

"Yah think?" Rogue asked shyly.

"No." Kitty replied. "I know." there was silence on the other side of the line until Kitty called Rogue's name. "Rogue?"

"Ah'm still here." Rogue replied. "Ah have tah go, Kitty. Ah'll call again soon, ok?"

"Ok, be careful." Kitty replied.

"Ah will, thanks."

* * *

A/N: Chapter 17 done. And next chapter I can promise you a lemon. First one of the story. Hope you liked this story. Please review.


	18. Forgiveness

Cross Country Escape

Chapter 18: Forgiveness

A/N: Just so you're not confused Rogue is pulling memories from Belle Donna and Gambit.

* * *

Rogue relaxed as she leaned back in the tub. The warm water soothed her aching body and lulled her into a calming zen-like comfort. She let her eyes slowly fall shut as the pain in her head eased away. Soon her senses took her to a far off time, to a not so distant place. The warm scent of tobacco and Cajun spices wafted around her.

…She sighed

The wind blew lightly, ruffling Gambit's long brownish red hair. A cigarette sat perched between his lips as he starred out in front of him. The look in his demon eyes was distant, far off, focused on something else, something troubling.

Gambit took a long slow drag of his cigarette savoring the taste as long as he could before letting the smoke go. His eyes closed in a sort of ecstasy as the addictive nicotine soothed him. His head was spinning with thoughts and scenarios. And no matter how he looked at it, he was screwed.

"Remy?" he heard behind him . He didn't need to turn to know it was Belle Donna. He felt her sit next to him, but did nothing to greet her or even speak to her. "Hey baby," she started. "What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked. Gambit took another draw of his cigarette before stubbing it out and sighing. He turned to her, deciding it best to just come out and tell her what he needed to say.

"Belle, we need to talk." Gambit said forlornly. She watched him expectantly. "'S 'bout 'da wedding." Belle gasped.

"Oh I'm glad you said that. I wanted to talk to you too. I have so many ideas." Belle explained excited. Gambit sighed.

"Yea, 'bout 'dat. 'Dere's non gonna be a weddin'." Gambit explained.

"What?" Belle questioned confused. "Why not?"

"Because Remy don' love ya chere." Gambit replied.

"What? But you said…" she said.

"I know what I said Belle, I lied, is that so hard to believe? Is it so hard to believe that I lied, that I saw no other way out of this God forsaken engagement." Gambit exclaimed.

"You son of a bitch!" Belle screamed. Without warning she slapped him, the sound echoing through the air. She stood up, pushing him over and storming off.

"'Dat could'a gone better." Gambit murmured pulling out another cigarette from the pack and lighting it.

Hexing demon eyes starred intently through the window of Rogue's room. He sat perched in the tree next to her balcony observing her, studying her. She was sitting on the bed reading a book, no doubt one of those big detailed books from the 1800's, leather bound, gold leafed pages. _Dieu,_ she was so worldly and sophisticated, how could he, Remy LeBeau, a common street rat, have any chance with this gorgeous, spicy, southern bell.

Gambit sighed, shaking his head of the thoughts then returning his gaze to the window. A warm expression crossed his angled features as he watched her step out onto the balcony. She stretched and yawned, her shirt rising just above her belly button. He starred at her, gawking at her trim little body in her tight blue jeans and black t-shirt, oh to see her without either. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice her disappear beneath him.

"Ah didn't know yah were such a voyeur, swamp rat." Rogue said, startling Gambit. Rogue sat perched on the branch beneath him. Quickly, Gambit shook of his surprise.

"Only when 'dere's a belle Femme involved." he replied. She smirked up at him before climbing to the branch he sat on and facing him.

"Really?" she questioned skeptically. "I don't see any belle femme around, and Jean's room is at the front of the house." Gambit smirked back.

"Fo'give Remy chere, mais Remy never b'lieved Mademoiselle Jean was ever 'dat attractive, maybe she be fo' ol' one eye, mais Remy don' go fo' 'dat sort a woman." Gambit said in reply. Rogue couldn't help the small smile on her face.

"An' what kinda woman do yah go fah?" she asked curious.

"Well, yo' kind, non t' put t' fine a point on it." Remy replied matter of factly.

"Really?" Rogue asked the skepticism returning to her voice.

"Really." she watched him, searching for some sort of deception, and even though she couldn't find any she seemed adamant in not falling for him like so many other women. She smiled bitterly and shook her head.

"Then yah better go find one who can touch. Nice try though." she finally said moving to climb down off the branch. Before she could throw her leg over he grabbed her gloved hand.

"Remy don' want one who can touch, ma Chere." he replied seriously. She starred at him wide eyes, green entranced by red.

* * *

Rogue opened her eyes, sleep simply leaving her. Cold surrounded her and she soon remembered where she was.

"Crap." she cursed to herself climbing out of the bathtub. She shivered slightly as she dried and dressed in jeans and a t shirt. She walked out of the bathroom and collapsed on the bed. For the life of her she couldn't figure out why she felt so heavy. With a deep heaving sigh she closed her eyes and let sleep take her again.

* * *

Gambit was following her, he had been for nearly ten minutes. She knew he wanted her to know he was following her, otherwise she would be completely oblivious. With a sigh of annoyance she stopped. Taking the hint Gambit stepped up beside her, before they continued to walk side by side.

"What do you want Swamp rat?" Rogue asked never looking at him. Gambit scowled.

"'ow much longer you gonna call dear, sweet, ol' Remy here Swamp rat?" he asked.

"As long as you keep callin meh Rougey." she replied annoyed. Gambit smirked.

"Mais, Remy t'ink it such a cute little nickname." he joked.

"Ah don' care what ya t'ink." she mocked. "An' in case yah hadn't noticed Ah'm not a big fan of cute." Gambit 'tsked'

"Now now ma chere, why so grumpy today?" Gambit asked amusedly.

"None a your business." she snapped as she turned the corner sharply trying to get away from him. Gambit wouldn't have it. He picked up his pace keeping close on her heels even as she ducked into the park. She soon picked up the pace even more until finally she dashed off in a full on sprint. She ran as fast as she can making her way into the tree line. After a few minutes she finally made it to the small secluded pond. She stopped looking around to make sure she'd lost Gambit. When she didn't see him she stumbled up to the edge of the pond and collapsed on the ground in exhaustion. She finally sat back up about a minute later and starred out at the pristine water. She did her best to ignore the throbbing pain under her eye but the memories of how it happened refused to let her be. Her annoyance and pain only increased when she heard his voice.

"You pretty fast Roguey." Gambit said as he came to sit beside her. She turned her head away from him hiding the black and blue mark. "You really hate Remy 'dat much chere?" Rogue sighed.

"Ah don' hate yah swamp rat. Ah'm just not in the mood for yah games." she replied tired.

"An' why's 'dat?" he asked curious.

"Ah'm just not." she replied with a sigh. Gambit smiled lightly moving closer. He reached out and softly pulled her to face him. His eyes widened in surprise as he noticed the bruise on her cheek.

"What.." he began, she cut him off yanking her face away.

"It's nothing." she said quickly.

"It don' look like nothin' ma chere." he replied. She whipped her head around and glared at him.

"Stop sayin' that." she snapped. "Ah'm not yah Chere. Ah'm not yah anthin'." he watched her.

"Remy always been good at readin' people Chere. An' Remy got 'da feelin' yo' don' really feel 'dat way." he explained.

"Oh, and why's that?" Rogue asked.

"Cause Remy know 'dat yo' know 'dat Remy consider yo' a close friend." Gambit began. "An' let's face it, Remy don' 'ave many friends." Rogue remained silent for a while. She tried to think of some kind of come back, but no matter how hard she tried she knew he was right. She took a deep breath and shook her head. "What 'appened?" he asked.

"Jus' some stupid jocks." she said. Gambit watched her for a moment.

"Please tell moi, yo' fought back." Gambit said. Rogue smiled lightly and nodded.

"Luck for meh the new principle isn't a mutant hater like that asshole Kelly was. She walked in on the fight and broke it up. She suspended those guys." Rogue explained.

"Good." he replied. "So what are yo' doin' walkin' around. Shouldn't yo' be getting' home soon?"

"Ah'm waitin' for the swellin' t' go down." Rogue explained. "Ah convinced the principal tah not tell Professor Xavier or Logan. Ah really can't handle a lecture on being careful or watch Scott and Warren try to subdue Logan from going after those guys." Gambit laughed.

The two friends sat and starred out at the water. It was quiet between them, neither willing to break the comfortable air around them.

After awhile Rogue scooted a little closer to Gambit. He watched her out of the corner of his eye smirking the whole time. Carefully he moved his arm behind her, resting his palm on the ground to support himself. Leaned back against him, resting her head on his shoulder. Gambit smiled down at her.

Nothing really needed to be said.

* * *

Rogue opened her eyes, sleep leaving her once again. She looked around her room coming to realize it was nearly ten o'clock at night. She couldn't believe she'd slept through the entire day. Although given the way she felt now, she supposed it was a good thing, especially since she finally had an answer.

* * *

It was dark in Gambit's room, and given the light snoring coming from the bed it was obvious Gambit was asleep. Rogue walked light footed through the room stopping by Gambit's bed side. She gently sat down on the edge of the bed looking him over by the moonlight. He look so cute when he slept, like a little kid all sprawled out on the mattress. She fought with herself over whether or not to wake him, especially after seeing how sick he looked this morning.

Rogue smiled down at him as she stood from the bed and walked around to the unoccupied side. Quietly she slipped out of her shoes and jeans and then as gently as possible, so as not to wake Gambit, she slipped under the covers of the bed to lie down. She carefully scooted over until she was up against his side. She looked up into his face, smiling lightly. She leaned up and pecked him lightly on the cheek before laying her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

Gambit opened his eyes slowly feeling the weight at his side. Looked over, his demon eyes seeing perfectly in the dark. His eyes widened in surprise when he realized it was Rogue curled up next him, seemingly asleep.

"Chere?" he questioned in a hushed whisper. Rogue stirred before looking up at him and opening her eyes.

"Oh Remy, Ah'm sorry did Ah wake yah?" she asked worried. He watched her confused but shook his head no.

"When did yo' come in?" he asked still a little sleepy.

"About an hour ago?" she explained. He looked surprised.

"An' yo' non asleep yet?" he asked. She shook her head no.

"Ah slept all day." she told him nuzzling into him.

"Hm, wish I could say that." he replied yawning.

"Poor baby." she cooed leaning up and kissing him on the cheek. He looked down at her cautiously.

"Remy almost afraid t' ask but does 'dis mean yo' fo'give moi?" he asked. She smiled lightly.

"Ah've thought a lot about it and the fact that yah told meh the truth and yah didn't have to means a lot." she said. "Plus Ah realized that Ah really didn't want this to ruin you and meh." she explained. Gambit smiled down at her.

Gambit and Rogue laid together in silence for awhile, just enjoying each others presence. Gambit shifted a little moving the arm Rogue was lying against behind and around her. She sighed in content loving being so close. A thought suddenly struck her though and she leaned up to Remy's ear.

"Je t'aime aussi, mon amour." she whispered in his ear. His eyes opened in surprise and he looked down at her. She smiled up at him sweetly. Without warning Gambit crashed his lips to hers in a searing kiss. She was so taken back she didn't respond. Gambit pulled away when he realized this.

"Remy sorry Chere." he replied. Looking away embarrassed he continued; "Yo' jus' hard t' resist. 'Specially when yo' say t'ings like 'dat." Rogue smiled shaking off her surprise. She reached over and gently turned his face to look at her. He looked down at her questioningly until he realized she was leaning in. She covered his mouth with hers, gently and lovingly kissing him. She pulled away a few seconds later, she leaned up on her elbow taking in his reaction.

Gambit smirked up at her as he reached up and wrapped his arm around the back of her head. He pulled her back down to him, recapturing her lips. They kissed passionately, their tongues battling for dominance. He held her close running his hands up and down her back. She moved to get more comfortable, straddling his waist. They pulled apart minutes later panting for breath. Suddenly, Gambit flipped them over, settling her under him. He smiled lightly down at her, before leaning down and trailing light kisses and nips around her neck and collar bone. She moaned lightly relaxing under his ministrations. She sighed as he ran his hands all over her skin, leaving no portion untouched.

She tried her hardest to stifle a moan but it was nearly impossible. As much as she hated to admit it, Gambit had an unnatural affect on her. She loved it. She felt euphoric when he touched her. There were butterflies in her stomach and calm in the storm that is her mind. He was her god send.

As he continued to trail kisses around her body, Gambit reached down to the hem of her shirt and lifted it up to just below her breasts. He moved down kissing around her abdomen. Her muscles contracted as he teased and tickled her skin. He slowly continued his ministrations until he was satisfied with his work. When he pulled away he pulled her shirt the rest of the way up and off her body.

"Beautiful." he whispered as he admired her svelte southern body. She blushed looking away self consciously. Gambit smiled lightly down at her reaching down and pulling her face gently to look up at him.

"Remy t'ink yo' beautiful ma Cherie." Gambit said before leaning back down and kissing her passionately. She moaned into the kiss as he reached between them and took hold of her breasts in his rough hands. He fondled them gently before reaching behind her and unclasping her bra. Without a second thought he pulled it off and took hold of her breasts again. She gasped as he worked them appreciatively.

His mouth swiftly implanted itself on her right breast and her reaction was enough to keep him going for a good long time before switching to the other. By the time he was done, she was flustered, heated and desperate for him.

Gambit sat up pulling his weight off of her and moved down her body until he reached her waist. Once there he slowly, teasingly pulled her panties down. He smirked as he slowly spread her legs gently massaging her thighs as he went. Once her legs were spread so he could sit comfortably between them, Gambit leaned back up to her ear.

"Remy love yo' Chere." he whispered softly as he slowly began to penetrate her.

"Remy." he gasped as a sharp pain shot through her. He hushed her softly, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. He rested in her as he waited for her to adjust to his size.

Rogue took a deep breath before moving slightly testing herself. She moaned as the unfamiliar feelings of pleasure coursed through her. Gambit looked down at her questioningly. She looked up at him and nodded. With a soft smile Gambit pulled out slowly and pushed back in, repeating the movement several times. He soon picked up his pace over and over again until she was moaning and writhing beneath him.

She was close he could feel it and he wasn't far behind. All the feelings flooding through her made her head spin. She felt so close to him, so bonded. She could feel his emotions as he could hers.

Gambit continued to pump in and out until they spiraled over the edge together. Gambit collapsed next to Rogue pulling her to him as he got comfortable on the bed. He looked down to see her smiling lightly to herself.

"Je t'aime, Anna." he whispered.

"Je t'aime aussi, Remy." she replied tiredly.

A/N: Wow that took forever to write. Please review.

-RED


	19. Meanwhile

Cross Country Escape

Chapter 19: Meanwhile…..

* * *

"So, 'ere what Remy t'inkin' chere." Gambit started as he got in the car handing Rogue a bottle of water. "Why don' we head on up to Colorado." he continued.

"Colorado?" she questioned. Remy nodded.

"Oui, Etienne got a cabin up 'dere in 'da mountains. He gave me a set a keys case we headed 'dat way." he explained. "Yo' know 's beautiful up 'dere 'dis time a year."

"Hmm." Rogue murmured as she thought. "Alright." she smiled as Remy started the engine. "It could be fun." she murmured getting comfortable in the back seat. Images of a small rustic log cabin nestled on a snow covered slope flashed through her mind. Inside a roaring fire warmed the interior and leant an orange glow to the young couple huddled together on the soft bear skin rug. They laid close together the only thing covering their bodies was a fluffy down blanket. "Oh yea." she continued. "This could be a lot of fun." she smirked. Gambit looked at her strangely as he pulled out onto the highway.

* * *

"Vhat do you mean you talked to her?" Kurt exclaimed.

"Like relax Kurt. It's no big deal." Kitty replied as she sat down at the breakfast table followed by Kurt. The occupants of the table all stopped their own conversations to listen to the two new entries.

"You should have told me." Kurt continued. Kitty sighed.

"Alright Kurt, I'm, like, sorry. I should have told you."

"What happened?" Scott asked curious.

"Kitty talked to Rogue." Kurt said.

"What? When?" Logan asked. Kitty sighed.

"She called me a couple of days ago.' she explained.

"Any particular reason?' Jean asked.

"Just to talk." Kitty answered.

"Talk about what?" Kurt asked nosey.

"Personal stuff." Kitty replied annoyed glaring at Kurt. "We didn't really talk too much. She was in a hurry and in the middle of something important."

"Was she alright?" Andrea asked, chiming in for the first time. Kitty nodded.

"It wasn't anything serious." she explained.

"Did she say where she was?" Scott asked.

"Yea, she was staying with Remy and his family in Baton Rouge for Mardi Gras." Kitty said.

"Did she say anything else?" Storm asked. Kitty shook her head.

"Only that she would call later to check in."

* * *

"How about we order in tonight?" Piotr suggested as he and Kitty pulled away. She smiled and nodded as she shifted to get more comfortable on his lap.

"Sounds great." she replied leaning up to kiss him again. He responded without hesitation running his hands up her back. Their lips moved together tasting and teasing each other softly.

Kitty squirmed a little as Piotr hit a ticklish spot on her side. He smirked.

Pfft!

Both lovers pulled away startled as Kurt "pfft" into the room.

"Kurt!" Kitty screamed.

"Did Rogue call?" Kurt asked. Kitty glared at him climbing off Piotr's lap.

"No Kurt she didn't call." Kitty replied trying to push her old friend toward the door.

"Are you sure? Did you check your phone? Maybe you missed her call." he quickly said.

"I'm sure. The volume on my phone is all the way up. If it rings they'll here it in New Jersey." Kitty replied. She looked over her shoulder at Piotr who hadn't moved from the bed. "Oh no babe, don't worry about me. Don't get up and help or anything." Piotr smirked and shrugged.

"You seem to be handling it well." he replied. Kitty growled at her boyfriend before successfully pushing Kurt out the door and into Logan.

"What are you two doing?" Logan asked. Kurt put on an innocent face.

"He's driving me nuts." Kitty exclaimed pointing at Kurt accusingly. Logan looked at him questioningly.

"I vas only asking if Rogue called yet." he replied. Kitty rolled her eyes annoyed.

"This is the sixth time in an hour and a half that he's popped in uninvited to ask if Rogue has called yet!" Kitty explained. Logan sighed.

"Leave her alone, elf." he said. Before anyone could reply Kitty's cell phone began to ring. Kurt ported into the room grabbing her phone off the desk. Kitty raced in after him.

"Rogue." Kurt answered. "Oh sorry sir." he continued after a pause. He held the phone out for Kitty. "It's for you."

Kitty snatched the phone completely pissed off.

"Get out!" she screamed. Kurt ran out scared, followed by Logan who was slightly amused. When they were gone Kitty put the phone to her ear.

"Daddy, these people are driving me nuts." she said. Piotr burst out into laughter.

* * *

Rogue stretched and yawned as she sat up in the back seat. It was pitch black all around her, the only light coming from the neon LED lights on the dash board.

"Remy?" Rogue said softly.

"Morning sleepy head." Gambit said softly back.

"Mmmm." she moaned stretching. "What time is it?"

"3am." Gambit replied. Rogue yawned wrapping Gambit's trench coat around her.

"How long have you been driving?" she asked concerned. Gambit noticed her concern and chuckled.

"Don' worry Cherie, only 'bout duex hours." he explained. "Remy parked in a rest area right after yo' fell asleep 'bout 11:30. Remy just woke up 'imself."

"Oh, ok." she replied. "So where are we?" she asked.

"'bout, 30 minutes from the cabin." he said.

"Really already?" she asked. Gambit nodded.

Thirty minutes later Gambit pulled up the snowy drive way and parked just as the snow began to fall.

"Stay 'ere Chere. Remy'll go turn 'da outside lights on." he said getting out of the car. She watched unti he disappeared into the darkness. A few minutes later the front porch lights and lamp posts turned on illuminating the snow covered yard. She got out of the car hugging Gambit trench coat around her tighter. She smiled as the big fluffy snow flakes came down around her. Gambti soon appeared beside her.

"You ready chere?" she looked at him and smiled. He smiled back before leading her into the cabin.

* * *

A/N: Ok, this one was really just a little filler chapter. Next chapter up soon I hope. I just moved into my dorm and I start classes in a few hours. So hopefully I'll have time to do some work on my stories.

-RED


	20. Winter Wonderland

Cross Country Escape

Chapter 20: Winter Wonderland

* * *

"Hello?" Kitty answered her cell phone.

"Hey Kit." Rogue replied

"Rogue, why are you calling?" Kitty asked getting up from the bed and leaving the room, heading down the hall.

"Um, just to check in." Rogue replied uneasy. "Is this a bad time?"

"No, it's perfect." Kitty replied rushing into the family where a group of residence sat watching TV. Most of them looked to her as she stopped in front of Kurt. "Now talk to your brother, he's driving me crazy. Before Rogue could reply Kitty threw the phone at Kurt and walked out. Kurt picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello?" he answered hesitantly.

"Why are yah drivin' Kitty nuts?" Rogue replied.

"Hi Rogue!" Kurt said excited. "I'm not bugging her…anymore." Rogue laughed. Kurt looked around at the other's who were all watching him. "Um…hang on, I'm going to put you on speaker phone. Kurt turned the speaker on.

"Hey guys." Rogue greeted.

"Hey." Most of them greeted in return.

"How have you been?" Andrea asked.

"Pretty good darlin'. It's been kinda hectic though." She replied.

"Where have you been so far?" Jean asked curious.

"Well let's see." Rogue began. "First we stayed at a haunted inn in Connecticut, and let me tell you, Ah'm no skeptic anymore."

"Freaky night?" Bobby asked amused.

"Ah didn't sleep all night." She replied. "Anyway, then we headed down to 'Nawlins, for Mardi Gras for a week or so."

"Where are you now?" Kurt asked.

"Colorado." She said.

"Really? Vhat are you doing there?" Kurt questioned.

"Remy's cousin has a cabin here in the Rockies'. It's beautiful, it snowed all night last night." She explained.

"Sounds like a great day for snowboarding." Bobby said.

"Yea, if I can eva' get Remy's lazy ass outta bed." Rogue retorted with a little laughter in her voice.

The group of friends spoke for awhile longer before they hung up.

Rogue stood from her place on the bathroom floor and stretched. Quietly, she entered the adjoing bedroom, where on the bed slept her lazy Cajun. A wicked smirk crossed her face as she watched the sleeping man lying on his back. She crept quietly up to the bed stopping at the edge. As gently and daintily as possible Rogue climbed up onto the bed, straddling Remy's hips. Her smirk widened as he let out a light moan. Bracing herself with her hands on his chest Rogue leaned over and lightly pressed her lips to his before pulling away.

"_Anna…._" Remy moaned in his sleep. Rogue smiled softly at him. She wondered silently what he was dreaming about. There was a way she could find out, the question was though, was she willing to risk getting too much of his mind.

"Just a peck." She whispered leaning down and capturing his lips again. She pulled back just as Remy gasped then passed out. She watched him worried for a minute before she slid off of him and laid on her back next to him. She closed her eyes letting the images of his mind flow through her own.

It was dark, the only light was from the large fire place where a fire roared and crackled. In front of the fire lying out on the soft bear skinned rug was the two of them the only thing covering their naked bodies was a fluffy down blanket. Both had very satisfied looks on their faces.

Rogue took a deep breath as she opened her eyes coming face to face with Remy.

"Was it as good fo' yo' as it was fo' Remy?" he asked softly. She smirked at him.

"Great minds think alike." She replied. He smirked back. Softly Remy leaned down and captured Rogue's lips in a deep passionate kiss. She accepted, moving her lips with his as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Carefully, so as not to crush her, he lowered himself down on her.

"Mmmm." Rogue moaned as Gambit ran his hands down her sides and up under her shirt.

"Mmm, yo' beautiful, ma Cherie." Gambit moaned as he planted kisses on her neck and around her collarbone. She gasped in response as he latched onto her most sensitive spot. He smirked, knowing what he was doing to her.

Once he was sure he'd given enough attention to his favorite spot and hers, he pulled away moving down the side of her neck and down between her breasts until he reached the top of her low cut wife beater.

"Mmm, Oh Remy." Rogue moaned as he moved his hands further up her shirt until it was far enough up that he could pull it over her head. He threw it away, somewhere off to the right of them.

Remy looked down at her, taking in her now exposed chest.

"Damn baby, yo' a sight a pure beauty to 'dis ol' Cajun." He said returning his attention to her neck. Rogue smiled.

"Why Remy, Ah do believe you tryin' tah charm me." Rogue replied wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down against her. She kissed him fully on the lips pulling away a few minutes later. "But yah know darlin', ya don' have tah convince me anymore."

Remy smirked.

"Well in 'dat case." He replied and without hesitation leaned down continuing his way down her body. She giggled and laughed as his goatee tickled her skin. She looked down at him, capturing his eyes as he reached the hem of her panties. Without breaking eye contact, Remy grabbed the hem of her panties between his teeth and pulled them down and off her legs. Rogue laughed as he crawled back up her body.

"Such talent." She said through her laughs. Remy smirked, resting his weight on her.

"Yo' ain't seen nothin' yet, ma Cherie." He replied. Rogue smirked back but it quickly dropped off her face as Remy swiftly pushed into her. Her eyes widened in shock as she threw her head back.

"Oh god." She gasped. Remy's smirk widened as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. Rogue panted and gasped as he moved in and out of her. She dug her nails into his shoulder as the pressure built between them built up. "Oh Remy." She moaned as he picked up his pace. "Remy, Remy…. Remy!" Rogue screamed as she climaxed with him. Remy stopped letting her come down from her high. Breathing heavily Rogue looked up at him. He smirked down at her and she smiled back.

* * *

Gambit smoothed the comforter out on the bed and began fluffing the pillows. Seemingly out of nowhere, Rogue ran in grabbing the pillow out of his hand and jumping up on the bed. She jumped up and down on the mattress hugging the pillow to her.

Gambit looked up at her amused.

"What yo' doin' chere?" he asked. Rogue smiled.

"Jumpin' on the bed silly swamp rat." She replied. Gambit chuckled. All of a sudden, Rogue fell to her knees so she was face to face with Gambit. "Ah wanna play outside." She like a little kid. Gambit smirked.

"'Den go outside an play Roguey." He replied. She smiled cutely.

"Will yah go with meh?" she asked. Gambit looked at her skeptically.

"We Cajun's weren't really made fo' snow chere." He replied. She pouted.

"Pweease." She begged with sad puppy eyes. He looked at her wearily. "Please Remy, for me." She begged batting her long eyelashes. Gambit sighed in defeat.

"D'accord." He consented in defeat. A triumphant smile grew on Rogue's face.

"Yay!" She exclaimed leaping forward and giving Gambit a quick hug. She pulled away just as quickly jumping back on her feet and bouncing all over the bed again. Gambit watched her amused. He shook his head smirking as he walked away.

* * *

"Come on Swamp Rat!" Rogue yelled across the yard before she turned and ran around the corner of the house. Gambit watched her begrudgingly as he jammed his hands in his pockets.

"It's official, Remy too much a push over." He mumbled to himself as he trecked annoyed through the massive banks of snow. Remy sighed as he rounded the corner of the cabin and found Rogue to be nowhere in sight.

"Rogue?" he called out into the vast white yard. When he received no reply he continued down the side lawn. Instinctively he pulled his pack of cigarettes out taking one between his lips and lighting it with the tip of his finger. He took a deep drawl exhaling the smoke slowly letting what he could linger in his mouth.

It was then, just as the toxic chemicals began to calm and warm his senses that a sharp, cold, pain hit him square in the side of the face effectively knocking the cigarette from his mouth and the sun glasses from his face. Despite his fast reflexes it was only when he heard the howling laughter of his girlfriend a few feet away that he realized what had happened.

Remy reached up and wiped the watery reminance of the snowball off his face, before turning a fierce glare on Rogue. She looked at him unimpressed.

"Yah know swamp rat, for a thief yah guard rarely eva' seem tah be up darlin'." Remy sighed, putting his hands back in his pockets and walking toward Rogue. Stopping in front of her when he reached her.

"'Dat probably be, cause Remy nev'a figured he have t' defend 'imself 'gainst his Cherie." He explained all the while with Rogue smiling wickedly up at him.

"Guess yah were wrong then." Was all she replied before quickly leaning up and pecking him on the lips. Before she could pull away Remy grabbed her around the waist pulling her close against him. She struggled and squirmed, knowing this wouldn't end well, but all she could manage to do was turn herself around so her back was to him.

Remy smirked. With Rogue finally secured against him in one arm. Gambit leaned down and scooped up some snow from the ground before dropping the fist full down her shirt. The scream she let loose pierced the air.

"Remy!" she screeched. Gambit couldn't help but let her go as laughter bubbled out. He watched as she stepped away trying to shake the snow out of her shirt. "Oh Remy." She moaned in annoyance stomping her foot at him. Gambit immediately stopped laughing and looked over at her. A wicked smirk played across his face.

"Yo' betta' be careful Roguey." Gambit warned. "O' else yo' gonna find yo'self in a situation quite similar t' dis' mornin'."

Rogue glared as the last bit of snow fell from her coat.

"Yah such a dick." She snapped, immediately realizing her mistake. His smirk grew.

"Well chere, Remy flattered." He replied wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Rogue rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Dork." She mumbled as she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his torso, laying her head on his shoulder. Gambit looked down at her and smiled lightly wrapping his own arms around her as well.

A few minutes later, Rogue pulled away a smirk on her face. Gambit looked at her wearily. As a matter of habit Gambit reached back into his pocket for his cigarettes only to realize they weren't there anymore. He looked back up at Rogue to see her waving the pack of cigarettes in the air. He watched her shocked.

"Yo' really know 'ow t' hit a homme where it hurts." He replied walking toward her, with his hand extended. "Yo' had yo' fun, now 'ow 'bout yo' give 'dose back." He said. Rogue looked away pretending to think.

"Hmmm." She began. She looked back down at him. "Ah think not." She replied. "Smokin's bad for yah darlin'. Ah think nows as good a time as any tah get yah to stop." She said. A panicked look crossed his face.

"Now come on Anna. It non nice t' joke 'bout 'dese t'ings." He said continuing to walk toward her.

"Who says Ah'm jokin' sugah." She replied with a smile, as she started backing up. Gambit stopped and for a few short moments there was a silence as they starred each other down waiting for one or other to make a move. In a split second Rogue took off around the house and toward the door, gambit close on her heels. She ducked into the house quickly but not fast enough to slam the door shut before Remy could duck in as well. Gambit chased after her, trying not to trip over the layers of winter clothes she shed as she ran away.

"Yo' non gonna win 'dis!" Gambit yelled as he chased Rogue into the bathroom. She squealed as Gambit reached out and scooped her up, pulling her back to him. Without thinking, Rogue through the pack of cigarettes in the air and watched as they landed in the sink that was still full of water from the night before.

"Shit." She said realizing what a mistake she made. Gambit was quiet behind her for a few minutes and Rogue couldn't help the nervous feeling that seemed to build up in her gut. "Remy?" she asked hesitantly after awhile. The only answer she received was the feeling of Remy resting his head against her back.

"Always gotta push buttons don' yo' Anna." He said, his voice muffled by her back. Before she could say anything, Gambit picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She screamed in surprise.

"Remy! Remy, what are yah doin'!" she exclaimed. Gambit didn't reply as he threw open the glass door to the walk in shower. He stepped in and set Rogue on the floor, holding her down as she struggled to get up and out of the shower. In one smooth motion, Gambit stepped back, flipping the shower on and slamming the door shut and holding it closed on her. Rogue screamed as the cold water hit her. "Remy you ass!" she yelled at him banging on the glass door.

Gambit smirked and taunted her on the other side. Rogue pouted annoyed until a thought struck her. She smirked to herself before turning to face Remy. He watched her curiously. With a sultry smile on her face Rogue reached for the hem of her shirt and slowly and sexily raised it over her head throwing it away. Gambit's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

Next her jeans. She turned around so her back was to him, then slowly shimmied out of her pants. She kicked them off and looked over her shoulder at Gambit who at this point was in his own little world watching her. She turned back around, sauntering up to the door and pressing herself against it.

Gambits nearly creamed himself then and there, as he watched her reach behind herself and unsnap her bra. Only to have it remain covering her because she was still pressed against the door. Rogue could see what she was doing to him, so she spun around and walked away making sure to hide her chest from him. Slowly she let her bra drop away, and then made quick work of her panties.

"Damn Vixen." Gambit mumbled to himself as he watched her. All of a sudden he realized she was slowly turning toward the running water. He watched her profile as she reached toward the knobs and adjusted the water temperature. She then reached over to the shelf and grabbed the soap. She squeezed a little into her hand. She then put the bottle back and lathered the soap in her hands. She then began to rub the soap all over her body. "Merde." He cursed.

Rogue ran her hands all over her body slowly running her hands over her breasts, abdomen and down toward her thighs. Gambit watched her transfixed as her hands traveled her body. His eyes widened even more however, as he watched one hand travel down to her apex of her legs and the other up toward her breast. She was trying to kill him. It was that simple.

She gasped lightly. "Oh Remy." She moaned as her eyes closed.

That was it.

"Fuck 'dis." He cursed throwing off his clothes.

"Mmmm, oh Remy…." She continued. Rogue gasped surprised, as she felt Gambit's strong body behind her. He reached around her and replaced her hands with his own. As he worked her into a frenzy he leaned down so his mouth was level with his ear.

"Yo' always gotta win, don' yo' chere." He whispered. Rogue panted as his voice grew deeper and rougher. Without warning he slipped his finger into her. Rogue threw her head back resting it on Gambit's shoulder. Her body began to shake as she felt her orgasm build up. All of a sudden her body convulsed letting the pressure go.

"Oh god." She moaned as she climaxed. She panted heavily as she came down from her high. She leaned back on Gambit unable to hold herself up anymore.

"Yo' gonna be 'da death 'o moi, mon amour." He whispered. She smiled lightly.

"At least you'll die happy sugah."

* * *

A/N: Finally finished. Reviews make me smile.

-RED


	21. The Beginning in The End

Cross Country Escape

Chapter 21: The Beginning in The End

* * *

A thrilling weekend in Connecticut, a charming stay in New Orleans, and a cozy few weeks in a snowy mountain cabin, but this, this beach right here, this beautiful, warm, picturesque beach had to be her absolute favorite stop they had made so far. She knew it to be true the minute she stepped out onto the warm sand, the sun setting on the horizon, the bright yellows and oranges seemingly swallowed up by the sea. It was perfect, and the sound of the waves lapping at the shore gave her an extra sense of calm.

Rogue sighed as the rays of the sun beat down on her, warming her body and giving her that sun kissed glow. She reveled in the warming breeze that tickled her skin. She'd never felt so relaxed, except perhaps when she was lying in the arms of her sexy Cajun lover. She smirked to herself, images of their many times together, each one filled with passion and love. Always fun, sometimes frenzied, other times slow and romantic.

Rogue had known Gambit for over three years and even when he was her enemy he held a special place in her heart. As the months passed that place grew and grew, filling up with warm, happy memories. It was the last year, however, that really made the difference. They'd had their ups and downs, moments that really made her world seem so much brighter. He was her savior.

Rogue opened her eyes as she notice the sun disappear. She followed long, toned, powerful legs covered by black board shorts, riding low on narrow hips. She continued up to rock hard wash board abs and pecks. Her mouth began to water. Her eyes continued up the hard column of his neck finally coming to rest on the most handsome angular face she'd ever seen in her entire life. She smirked, leaning up on her arms.

"Hey darlin'." She greeted lowering her sunglasses on her nose and looking him up and down. He smirked back kneeling down next to her and handing her a glass of lemonade. Her smirk turned into a sweet smile as she sat up completely and took the glass from him. He watched her as she drank from the glass, his eyes roaming her body.

Gambit smirked as he watched her, admiring the very tiny bright green bikini. He found himself grateful that there were very few people if any on the beach. He'd be damned if he let anyone else lay eyes on her. He chuckled to himself. He could only imagine what her father would di if he saw her dressed this way. Gambit looked up at her face when he heard a light giggle emanating from her.

"Liahke what yah see, sugah?" she asked the smirk now back on her face. He returned her expression, leaning forward and resting his forehead against hers.

"Always." He replied his ruby iris' glowing with emotion. Her smile widened as she closed the distance between them. He rested his hands on her waist as she moved her own around his neck. He smirked into the kiss, feeling her hum in appreciation as he massaged her sides. They pulled apart minutes later both trying to catch their breath. He smiled. "So, Remy been t'inkin' petite." He began.

"Well, that can't be good." She teased, leaning back in her chair.

"Oh haha Roguey." He replied poking her playfully in the side. She jumped in surprise. "Anyway, Remy t'ink we should stay 'ere till August 'den we head to our next destination." He told her. She smiled lightly and nodded.

"Sounds good darlin'." She answered. "That'll give me three months to decide where I wanna go with you next." Gambit smirked.

"Go wit' moi, huh?" he questioned, her choice of words. Her smile widened as she nodded.

"Of course, Rems." She replied. "If Ah stop and let mah self think about it now, Ah realize it ain't eva' been just about the sights and gettin' away." She continued. "It's been about the sights and gettin' away with yah." Gambit chuckled.

"'Dat all it eva' been fo' moi, ma Cherie." He told her. She looked at him confused. "'Dis whole trip." He began. "All it eva' been about 's bein' wit yo'."

"It worked." She answered, her tone giving away how touched she felt. "Ah feel….so much lighter." She explained as if finding the right words was difficult. Gambit chuckled.

"Remy glad he could help mon amore." He added before standing up she watching him curiously. "Now, Remy t'ink he'll go an' begin dinner, non?" he finished. Rogue nodded in understanding before watching him walk back to the cozy beach house they were staying in. she could help but notice the waiver in his voice as he spoke. It was almost as if he excused himself to avoid doing something embarrassing in front of her. She smiled to herself. She loved when he played the big strong man.

* * *

Gambit sighed as he entered the house making his way to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Almost mechanically he pulled out ingredients and utensils, pots and pans. Despite his focused demeanor on the outside, on the inside his heart was racing, his mind swimming with the gravity of the situation he was in.

For two years he had chased the Rogue, at first because he thought of her as a challenge but that quickly changed once he'd learned her story. It wasn't long after their little trip to New Orleans that he realized one very important fact…. He was in love.

From then on he focused all his attention to wooing the young southern bell, most of the time, to no avail. He knew for a fact that she had a soft spot for him, otherwise she would have already killed him for always invading her space. However, it wasn't until recently that she had let her walls down and seemed to return his feelings. To be honest he thought of the day they got together as the greatest day of his life, although he had a feeling, a hope really that it would be the last time he said that, especially with her in his life.

About a half an hour passed and Gambit was hard at work on dinner when he felt a warm, loving presence behind him. He smirked as he felt said woman slowly wrap her arms around his waist. He felt her hum in satisfaction against his back. The sound was music to his ears.

"Mmm, that smells amazin' darlin'." Rogue cooed softly. Gambit chuckled

"Glad yo' t'ink so." He replied, setting down his knife and turning in her arms. She smiled up at him, before burying her nose in his chest. She took a deep breath, basking in the scent that was so Remy. After a few moments, she pulled away.

"Ah been thinkin' darlin'." She began.

"Oh, 'bout what petite?" he questioned in return leaning down to peck her on the forehead. She smiled lightly.

"Ah think we should go home after this." She told him. He looked at her surprised.

"Really, yo' sure?" he asked, a bit disappointed. She nodded.

"Yea, Ah just think Ah'm ready tah go home. Ah've had so much fun with yah, and Ah can't tell yah how thankful Ah am for everythin' yah've done for meh. But Ah miss mah family." She explained. Gambit smiled lightly.

"It was mon pleasure, ma Cherie." He replied softly. "An' if yo' feel yo' ready 'den is what we will do." He explained. She smiled widely.

"Good. Now," she began. "Since we'll only have a few more months just the two of us, I think we should make the best of it." She smirked up at him with a sultry smile. Gambit smirked back leaning down to capture her lips in a chaste kiss before pulling away. She pouted up at him.

"As much as Remy would love to oblige you, chere, mais dinner be waitin'." He replied, amused. Rogue looked around him toward the stove, pouting as she noted the various pots and pans which reminded her that he was indeed right.

"Oh fine." She relented before another smirk played across her face. "I'll just hop in the warm, steamy shower and get cleaned up before dinner." She replied turning away from him and sauntering away. She really was too good at getting under his skin, but that's what he loved about her.

He really did love her, more than anything in the world, so much so that he had come to the conclusion that his life without her would be as empty as it had ever been before he'd met her. He was a lucky man, and he had no doubt that he wanted to spend no less than the rest of his life with her.

* * *

"Mmm Remy, that was amazin'." Rogue told him with a sweet smile on her face. He smirked back refilling her glass with wine.

"Merci, mon amore." He replied setting the bottle aside. He took a deep breath turning back to her. She noticed his sudden change in demeanor and looked up from her glass. She watching him fidget in his seat. She opened her mouth to voice her concern only for him to cut her off.

"'Dis passed year, Chere, had been 'de greatest year a Remy's life." He began looking up at her to see her eyes soften. Taking that as encouragement he continued. "Remy done a lot a t'ings he non proud of an' he been wit' many femme he wish to forget, mais yo' Remy never been more proud, more happy with, more in love wit'." He continued. He watched her expression, knowing her had her full attention. He stood from his seat, moving to stand next to her. She looked up at him confused. He smiled at her, before kneeling down in front of her and taking her hands in his. "Yo' make moi life complete Cherie, yo' make moi mo' happy 'den Remy eva' been."

"Remy.." Rogue tried but he cut her off.

"Please chere, let moi finish." He told her. She nodded albeit confised. She watched as he reached into the pocket of his jeans pulling out a small square box. She gasped as he held it out to her, waiting for her to take it. She did, opening it slowly.

"Oh mah gawd, Remy." She said softly.

"Will yo' spen' 'da rest o' out lives wit' moi?" he asked taking the box from her and pulling the platinum and diamond engagement ring out. she nodded tears in her eyes as he slipped the rind on her finger.

"Nothin' would make meh happier." She told him leaning in and capturing his lips with hers.

And so her escape became the beginning of her new life. A life she could wait to start.

* * *

A/N: And so it ends. It took far too long to get this chapter going, finished, and posted. But I'm glad I finally did. Fear not people, my hope it to write two short companion stories to go with this; one with a wedding, and the second about starting a family.

I'd like to take this opportunity to thank everyone whose read this story, who's stuck with me through the whole thing even with my annoyingly long update lags. Thank you so much for everything, you guys are awesome!

-RED


End file.
